Quando o amor decide por nós…
by Gabinha Black
Summary: Lílian Evans é uma adolescente ruiva com olho verdesesmeraldas com quinze anos, seu corpo era de invejar qualquer uma, mas mesmo assim o escondia em roupas largas, bruxa Lily estuda em Hogwarts onde aconteceu um dos maiores desastres de sua vida…Apaixonou
1. O começo…

**Capitulo 1-O começo…**

Lílian Evans é uma adolescente ruiva com olho verdes-esmeraldas com quinze anos, seu corpo era de invejar qualquer uma, mas mesmo assim o escondia em roupas largas, bruxa Lily estuda em Hogwarts onde aconteceu um dos maiores desastres de sua vida… Apaixonou-se!

Bom lógico para nós isso é normal, mas, para ela isso era como se o mundo fosse acabar… O pior nem é ela se apaixonar mais por quem se apaixonou, Thiago Potter, o garoto mais popular da escola e também galinha.

Como ia agüentar viver com uma pessoa que ela ama sendo beijado por _vadias_ todo o tempo?

Junto com sua amiga Alice ela resolveu fazer um plano para não deixar ser passada para trás, em seu quarto…

-Lily, pro Thiago te notar você precisa para de esconder a sua beleza!- exclamou Alice começando a ficar irritada com a amiga que só dizia o quanto ela era feia, o que não era verdade.

-Mas o que eu posso fazer Alice? Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa bonita!

-Isso eu posso resolver, te empresto umas minhas, amanha é visita a Hogsmeade né?

-Sim… - respondeu Lily.

-Então Lily, de adeus ao seu antigo visual, pois a partir de hoje você ira abalar corações… -disse Alice com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

As duas ficaram a noite toda conversando enquanto Alice dava um jeito no visual de Lily, como alisar seu cabelo, pintar suas unhas, etc…

Era umas onze horas quando Alice terminou a transformação, a partir desse momento nascera à nova _Lílian Evans._


	2. Começou a fazer efeito…

**Capitulo dois Começou a fazer efeito…**

No outro dia Lily acordou cedo para se arrumar, Ali era uma grande amiga, sempre se preocupando a ajudar Lily, ela falou a Lily que suas pernas bronzeadas e belas tinha que ser mostradas e lhe deu uma saia preta de pregas e uma blusinha vermelha para combinar com seus cabelos.

Chegou a hora de ir, Lily junto com Ali estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, quando Alice avistou Mike seu amigo desde o primeiro ano.

-Oi Mike!- disse Alice com um sorriso.

-Oi Alice! Uau… Lily é vo… você?-gaguejou Mike estupefato pela beleza da amiga.

-Não Mike é a vovozinha… -disse Lily sarcástica como sempre.

É, é você mesmo, mas como, que dize… sei lá… -disse Mike dando-se por vencido tentando explicar como a amiga conseguiu guardar tanta beleza todos aqueles anos.

Os três foram para Hogsmeade e Lily logo avistou Os Marotos com auto se denominavam, estava lá Sirius Black o segundo galinha do colégio com seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis, Remo Lupin com cabelos castanho e meio abatido mais sorrindo, Pedro Pettigrew um gordinho com cabelos castanho claro e lógico Thiago Potter com seus cabelos negros desarrumados e olhos castanhos esverdeados sorrindo.

Eles estavam indo a direção ao Três Vassouras e Lily, Alice e Mike resolveram ir também.

Por onde Lily passava ouvia murmurinhos: _"Essa dai é a Evans? Meu Deus…"_ e assim ia e cada vez mais seu sorriso era maior.

Entraram no Três Vassouras e se sentaram numa mesa e pediram três cervejas amanteigadas.

Enquanto isso na outra mesa Sirius falava:

E ai Pontas qual vai se a nossa próxima brincadeira?- disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

Não to nem ai para isso.- disse Pontas surpreendendo os outros.

Como assim Pontas?-Perguntou Pedro.

Eu não to nem ai para isso, eu quero sabe quem é aquela ruiva ali oh… -e apontou para Lily.

Nossa você não sabe nem quem senta todo o dia do teu lado?-perguntou Remo.

Como assim, quem senta no meu lado é aquela cdf da Liliana não é?

Não Pontas não é, aquela ali é Lílian Evans, e é ela que senta do teu lado… -disse Remo um pouco irritado com o amigo.

Não pode ser a que senta do meu lado não tem esse corpo…

Ih Pontas pelo jeito tem sim, e que corpo hein… -disse Sirius secando a garota.

Ta tanto faz… vou lá falar com ela… - disse Pontas saindo e indo a direção a Lílian.

Lily não olha agora mais seu príncipe ta vindo ai… -disse Mike com um sorriso no rosto.

O que? Co...Como assi...Imm?-perguntou Lily assustada.

Mas antes que Mike pudesse responder Thiago chega e fala.

-Oi…

-Oi -responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, numa coisa que Lily era boa é disfarçar e fingiu que nem se importou muito com a presença dele.

-Você é a Evans né? Lílian Evans?

-Sim.

-Han… quer dar uma volta…?

-Lily demorou a responder, sua mente gritava: "Sim eu quero", mas ela não iria ser tão fácil assim…

-Não, hoje não…

-Como?-perguntou Thiago incrédulo, nenhuma garota havia lhe dito não.

-Eu disse que não eu não quero dar uma volta com você…

-Ah já sei, você tem namorado não é?

-Não, não tenho, mas porque?

-Porque?_Nenhuma _garota me recusou ate hoje…

-A Thiago sempre tem a primeira vez… agora com licença que eu vou sair, vocês vem?-perguntou Lily para Alice e Mike que estavam paralisados por Lily ter dito não.

-Si...Sim, nós vamos contigo… -dizendo isso Alice se levantou e puxou Mike e foram em direção a porta, só que antes de Lily sair se virou e disse:

-Ate mais Thiago… -e saiu com um sorriso.

Thiago nem conseguiu levantar a mão e foi ate a mesa dos Marotos e se jogou numa cadeira, com uma cara abatida e Remo perguntou:

-O que foi Thiago?

-Ela… Ela… disse não…

-Como assim Pontas?-perguntou Sirius meio confuso.

-Ela não quis sair comigo… ela me recusou… - ao falar isso Sirius não se controlou e começou a gargalhar.

-Você… você foi _rejeitado_ pontas? Não conseguiu pegar a ruiva?

-Sim…

-Hahahahah… Potter o maior galinha de Hogwarts levou o seu primeiro fora…

-Cala boca seu cachorro pulguento… antes era por diversão, mas agora eu vou ficar com a Evans por orgulho, nenhuma garota resiste a mim vocês vão ver…

-Duvido, ela te recusou uma vez acho que pode ter a segunda… -falou Rabicho e Thiago o fuzilou com um olhar.

-Querem apostar?-Perguntou Thiago com um sorriso maroto

-Sim, aposto 25 sapos de chocolates que você não ganha ela… em menos de uma semana.

-Fechado.- Thiago levantou a mão e apertou a de Sirius, e Remo olhava com a boca aberta para os dois.

-Eu não acredito que vocês vão apostar a Lily?

-Lily? Desde quando você tem intimidade com ela?

-Ela é minha amiga Thiago e não merece sofrer por causa de uma aposta idiota de vocês dois…

-Calma Aluado, o Pontas aqui não vai fazer ninguém sofrer…

Aluado fechou a cara ate o fim da visita, Sirius estava com uma garota, Pedro comendo e Thiago pensando em como conquistar a Lilian.


	3. Ganhando pontos…

**Capitulo Três Ganhando pontos…**

Segunda-feira, Lily acordou cedo e foi tomar banho, acordou Ali e a esperou, meia hora depois desceram juntas para encontrar Mike.

Lily ficou estática quando viu Mike, ele estava conversando com Thiago, o que será que ele queria com o Mike?

Mike avistou as duas e aschamou para se juntar com eles, Thiago viu a ruivinha e abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Bom dia!- falou Ali e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom dia garotas… -disse Mike com um sorriso.

-Bom dia.-Thiago disse para as duas e se virou para Lily e disse galanteador.- Como vai a garota mais linda de Hogwarts?- ele perguntou beijando a mão de Lily.

-A mais linda eu não sei, mas eu vou bem obrigada.- disse ela um pouco corada.

-Com licença meninas eu tenho um assunto a tratar com os Marotos.- ele pediu com um sorriso e se retirou pensando: "Ela é modesta, pelo que Mike me falou um pouco teimosa, mas não resistira a mim…".

-Nossa ele é galanteador hein...?-disse Ali.

-É mesmo, bom senhor Michael o que vocês dois estavam cochichando?-perguntou Lily com um tom superior.

-Bom, sobre quadribol… -antes que ele terminasse a frase Lily diz.

-Francamente homens só falam sobre isso…

-Como eu ia dizendo… -disse ele ignorando o comentário de Lily-… ele estava me convidando para fazer o teste de batedor, porque o Jonas saiu do colégio… e também estava me perguntando sobre você Lílian… -disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

-Sobre mim?- perguntou Lily confusa.-Como assim? Quer dizer o que ele perguntou?

-Ele perguntou como era o seu temperamento e eu disse que só lhe conhecendo bem para saber mais que você era um pouco teimosa, mas boa gente, dai ele respondeu que ira lhe conhecer melhor e vocês chegaram…

-E ai Lily arrasando corações hein… eu disse que daria certo!- falou Ali e Lílian só respondeu com um sorriso e um olhar sonhador.

Os três foram tomar café e Lily percebeu que Thiago não tirava os olhos dela, mas, ela fingiu não perceber e seguiu para a aula de poções infelizmente com os sonserinos, Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe e Goyle estavam já sentado na frente na primeira classe, Lílian nunca gostou deles, eles a chamavam de Sangue-Ruim e ela os ignorava, não iria perder seu tempo com os quatros idiotas, os três entraram e se sentaram na segunda classe e por incrível que pareça Potter deixou os Marotos e se sentou ao lado de Lily.

-Posso sentar aqui?-perguntou ele já sentado com um sorriso.

-Você já sentou e sim você pode continuar ai - respondeu Lily com um sorriso e tirou seus materiais da mochila, e o professor entrou na sala.

Thiago era muito bom em poções, Lily não era tão boa e Thiago a ajudou na aula, sempre fazendo piadinhas fazendo ela sorrir.

Quando ela o sorriu pensou: "Nossa que sorriso, esse olhos então… isso vai ficar cada vez mais interessante…".

Chegou ao final da aula e Lily e Thiago estavam no corredor indo para a próxima aula animados com ocorrido, mas foram interrompidos por Malfoy que disse:

-Ora, ora o novo casal de Hogwarts -ele apontou para os dois e continuou - que patético… Potter e Evans.

-É melhor você calar a boca Malfoy se não quiser perder os dentes na frente da escola inteira.-respondeu Thiago começando a ficar com raiva daquele loiro aguado.

-Ora Potter eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças… mas podia ter escolhido uma melhor não?

-O que você esta insinuando com isso?

-Potter você não sabia?-ele fez cara de surpreso - Ela é uma sangue-ruim, Potter, imagine seus filhos com cabelos de fogos, óculos e ainda por cima sangues-ruins.

Thiago ia avançar em cima de Malfoy, mas Lily o impediu e disse em seu ouvido:

- O deixa comigo.-ela falou num sussurro que o arrepiou.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Malfoy… -disse ela se aproximando dele e ficou apenas alguns centímetros dele.-… Se eu fosse você, não me preocuparia com os filhos que eu e o Thiago poderíamos ter… mas sim com os teus que nem vão nem nascer.-ela terminou e deu uma joelhada nas partes intimas de Malfoy que caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor, as pessoas que estavam ao redor começou a rir da cara de Malfoy e bateram palmas para Lily que com um sorriso voltou para perto de Thiago que disse:

-Gostei dessa, vamos?- e ofereceu a mão para Lily que a pegou e saiu sobre os olhares enciumados das gurias em volta, mas antes de sair Malfoy disse:

-Você me paga sua sangue-ruim…

-Ora Malfoy não aprendeu ainda a lavar a boca?- disse Thiago com um sorriso e tirou a varinha das vestes e continuou.- eu te ensino… _limpar_.

Várias bolhas saíram da boca de Malfoy e mais uma vez todo mundo deu risadas.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas dali, quando chegaram na sala de McGonagall ouviram risadinhas de Sirius, Remo e Pedro que não presenciaram a cena e os dois perceberam que estavam ainda de mão dadas e se soltaram corando e cada um foi para um lado da sala, chegando com os Marotos, Almofadinhas disse:

-E ai arrasa corações, que aconteceu para você e a Evans estarem de mãos dadas?

Thiago se sentou e contou o que aconteceu e os três começaram a rir imaginando a cara de Malfoy e Thiago disse:

-Nossa nunca conheci uma garota assim… tão…

-Gostosa?-arriscou Sirius.

-Não…

-Bonita?- foi a vez de Pedro.

-Não, quer dizer, também…

-_Independente_.-falou Remo.

-É isso mesmo, independente.

-Hum… -falou Remo com um sorriso percebendo uma coisa mais preferiu ficar calado.

O resto do dia seguiu normal, o Pontas só falando da Lily e ela só falando dele…


	4. Ciúmes

**Capitulo Quatro Ciúmes**

Lily como sempre acordou cedo no outro dia mais feliz do que nunca, afinal seu plano estava dando certo. Ela acordou Ali e as duas desceram no salão comunal.

Mike estava esperando elas e os três foram para tomar café da manhã.

Os Marotos já haviam acordado e estavam indo a direção do salão principal planejando o que iriam aprontar na aula, até Rabicho interromper e dizer:

-Vamos logo vocês parecem três lesmas caminhando...Oras eu to com fome...!

-Rabicho, desde de quando você não tem fome?- falou Sirius com ironia e todos riram e Rabicho corou um pouco, os quatros apresaram o passo e chegaram no salão comunal e se sentaram, Kitu Chang, uma menina da Corvinal veio em direção ao Thiago bem na hora que Lily entra no salão.

-Oi Thiaguito...-disse ela toda manhosa.

-Ah oi Kitu, tudo bem...?- disse ele sem sentir nenhuma vontade de conversar com a garota, mas quando ele olhou em direção a porta viu Lily entrando e abriu um sorriso.

-E estou bem e voc...-antes de terminar ela percebe que Thiago a deixou falando sozinha e foi em direção a ruiva.

-Bom dia Ruivinha...Como passou a noite?-disse ele pegando e beijando Lily na bochecha perto dos lábios dela.

-Bom dia, eu passei bem e você?

-Ele passou muito bem, né Thi...?- disse Kitu se abraçando no Pontas, que ficou com raiva da garota.

-Lógico que passei bem, porque você estava longe de mim.-disse ele tirando as mãos dela ao de seu redor.

-Como assim Thi?- perguntou ela segurando o choro com o fora que o garoto a deu.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu, agora com licença, vamos Lily?-perguntou ele dando o braço a Lily que o entrelaçou e Chang ficou olhando para os dois com raiva e foi sentar em seu lugar.

Os dois pegaram e se sentaram junto com os Marotos e Ali e Mike e comeram, Sirius pegou e falou:

-Evans, se olhar matasse você já estaria morta...

-Como assim? E pode me chamar de Lily, Evans é muito formal.-disse ela com uma careta engraçada que fez todos rirem.

-Então Lily...-ele frisou Lily com um sorriso.-...Aquela tal de Chang não para de olhar para você com raiva...Parece que quer te matar.

-Ah isso!- disse ela despreocupada e dando os ombros.

-Você não vai fazer nada?-perguntou Rabicho.

-Não, já estou acostumada com isso...Se fossem a gente morresse por causa de m olhar eu já estaria morta desde os meus onze anos...

-Como assim?-foi à vez de Thiago perguntar curioso.

-É que eu tenho uma irmã chamada Petúnia, antes de eu receber a carta de Hogwarts nós duas nunca nos separávamos...Bom depois meus pais ficaram orgulhosos de mim, sabe aquela coisa _"Oh nós temos uma bruxa na família..."_ e assim ia...A Petúnia ficou com inveja de mim e a partir daquele dia me chama de aberração, anormal essas coisas junto com aquele porco do noivo dela, então eu já estou acostumada...

-Como você faz para ela para de te encher o saco?-perguntou Remo.

-Ah bom ela não sabe que nós não podemos usar magia fora da escola...-nessa hora ela deu um sorriso maroto-...Então eu faço algumas armadilhas para ela e aquele porco pela casa...Basta ela vim tirar satisfações comigo que eu mostro a minha varinha e digo algumas palavras que ela não me enche o saco por no mínimo uma semana...

-Nossa, eu não conhecia esse teu lado maroto...-disse Thiago com um sorriso.

Ela pegou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você ainda não viu nada...-ao falar isso Thiago se arrepiou.

-Então já que você conhece armadilhas, pode nos ajudar a aprontar alguma coisa na aula de Adivinhação.-disse Sirius com um sorriso.

-Bom, pode ser...Uma vez eu peguei e fiz uma meleca verde com um monte de ingrediente e botei em cima na porta da minha irmã...Quando ela abriu a porta à gosma caiu em cima dela e ela ficou fedendo por uma semana...Como aquele professor entra por uma outra porta que as nossas, vocês poderiam fazer isso só que com uma poção que muda a cor da pele ou o deixe fedorento...

- Boa, Lily você é uma gênia...Marotos nós vamos fazer a poção que muda a pele do professor de cor e ainda por cima o deixe fedorento...-disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto e continuou.-...Mas como?

-A isso também é fácil, é só vocês fazerem a poção que deixa a pessoa fedorenta e depois que a acabar mexer duas vezes no sentido anti-horário pegar sua varinha e apontar na poção e dizer à cor que você gostaria...

-Como você sabe disso Lily?- perguntou Mike entrado pela primeira vez na conversa.

-Ah, vocês se lembram o ano passado que o Ranhoso de uma hora para outra ficou laranja e fedendo a peixe?

-Sim, tinha sido naquela semana que eu fiquei uma semana na Ala hospitalar por que ele me atacou pelas costas quando eu dei um fora nele e pela milésima vez e te chamou de sangue-ruim...Lily você não...?- falou Alice.

-Sim eu joguei essa poção nele, por causa disso...Só que quem recebeu o mérito de ter feito isso foi os Marotos...

-Então foi por isso que uns grifinórios ficaram me perguntando como eu fazia aquela poção...-disse Sirius pensativo.

-Mas eu pensei que você não se importasse muito com aqueles idiotas te chamando de sangue-ruim...

-E não me importo mesmo, eu só fiz aquilo por ele ter atacado a Ali pelas costas...Eu não gosto que mexam com os meus amigos...

-Obrigada Lily...-Alice pegou e abraçou Lily e disse para que só ela ouvisse:

_-Eu quero morrer sua amiga...Conta sempre comigo..._

_-Eu também..._

Nesse momento chegou o correio coruja e para Lily o Profeta Diário, ela pagou cinco nuques para a coruja e comentou com os amigos:

-Vocês ficaram sabendo daquele bruxo das trevas chamado _Voldemort?_

-Sim, quase toda minha família esta se aliando a ele...-disse Sirius triste.-...Eu prefiro morrer a me aliar a alguém que quer matar os que são nascidos trouxas.

Pontas percebeu a tristeza de Sirius e bateu em seu ombro como se o tivesse encorajando e disse:

-Nós sabemos Almofadinhas, os únicos que prestam da sua família é você e a sua prima a Andrômeda Tonks.

-Tonks? Nossa que coincidência eles são meus vizinhos...! A Senhora Tonks deu a luz a uma menininha ano passado...-disse Lily com um sorriso.

-É a Nimphadora, hahahaha, minha priminha nunca foi boa em dar nomes...

-Pelo que falaram tem comensais da morte que são seguidores de Voldemort.-falou Pedro um pouco sombrio.

-É sim e Malfoy, Snape e alguns dos meus primos são comensais, mas e ai Lily alguma noticia no jornal?

-Espera deixa-me ler...-Lily disse isso e pegou o jornal e leu, ficou pasma e começou a escorrer lagrimas de seu rosto, se levantou e quando ia sair correndo Thiago a pegou pelo braço e disse:

-O que foi Lily?

-Eles...Eles ma...Mataram...Meus...Meus...Pri...Primos...-disse ela soluçando, Thiago num ato inesperado pegou e a abraçou e ficaram ali por uns cinco minutos, Lily se sentiu tão segura que não queria sair dos braços dele.

-Lily pode sempre conta com a gente para tudo.-falou Remo e Thiago, Sirius, Alice, Mike e Pedro concordaram.

-Obrigada gente, eles eram meus primos preferidos...Mas eu não posso ficar aqui chorando, irei escrever uma carta para a minha mãe...-disse ela limpando as lagrimas e antes de sair Chang falou:

-Ora Evans o Thiago te deu um fora? Se eu fosse você não choraria pelo leite derramado

-Não, eu não sou tão puta que nem você...E você parece bem informada quando se leva um fora e alem do mais pedi para você me dar um conselho sua cobra?- nesse momento todos estavam atentados a conversas das duas, principalmente Thiago.

-Não é que pra burra eu dou resposta de graça...-disse Chang com um sorriso.

-Então eu descobri querida o porque que você é tão bem informada...-todos riram e Lily saiu deixando uma Kitu com raiva e ciúmes da ruiva que estava roubando o seu Thiago, já ele estava cada vez mais se surpreendendo com ela e como ela havia dito ele ainda não tinha visto nada...


	5. Fim da tristeza

**Capitulo Cinco Fim da tristeza...**

Lily estava muito triste naquela manha depois de ter mandado a cara da mãe ela esperou a resposta que veio logo de meio dia.

Lily pegou a carta e leu:

"_Querida Lily._

_Sim é verdade...Meu irmão, seu tio morreu mesmo, sua tia, Ana, Arthur também se foram..._

_Estamos muito tristes...Amanha será o enterro deles, conversei pessoalmente com Dumbledore e ele a deixou vir, você partira hoje às sete horas da noite, o dia para você voltar é indefinido._

_Esperamos que você esteja bem!_

_Com muito amor,_

_Mamãe!"_

Após ler a carta ela foi ate Alice, que nesse momento estava falando com Frank Longbottom o garoto de quem ela gostava.

-Com licença, Alice será que eu poderia falar contigo...?

Claro Lily ate mais Frank, ate sexta...

As duas saíram dali e foram ate o salão comunal que estava os Marotos sentados numa roda e Mike conversando, Lily os chamou para conversarem.

O que foi Lily aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Remo.

Sim, minha mãe me escreveu a carta de volta e me confirmou tudo, amanha vai ser o enterro deles e eu tenho permissão para ir, sairei hoje as sete da noite...-falou Lily triste.

Quando você volta Foguinho?-perguntou Thiago preocupado.

Não sei minha mãe disse que eu vou ficar com eles num tempo indefinido...Bom só queria avisar vocês...Vou subir para arrumar minhas coisas...

Tudo bem...Eu vou com você...-disse Alice.

As duas subiram e arrumaram as coisas de Lily, ficaram conversando ate faltar quinze minutos para sete horas.

Lily desceu e encontrou os Marotos e Mike a esperando.

-Volta logo Lily...-falou Alice que a abraçou, Lily apenas sorriu.

Ela abraçou todo mundo e quando foi a vez de Thiago e ele disse em seu ouvido:

-Vou estar te esperando Foguinho, sentirei saudades...- ao falar isso ela se arrepiou toda.

Lily pegou e saiu do salão e foi ate o escritório de McGonagall que a estava esperando com uma chave do portal.

Lily encostou seu dedo ao portal e fechou os olhos quando viu estava em sua casa, olhou em volta e viu sua mãe com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, ela caminhou ate ela e a abraçou, as duas começaram a chorar e ficaram assim durante um bom tempo ate Petúnia entrar na sala:

Ah, a anormal voltou...Mãe a vovó no telefone...

Petúnia não começa, pelo menos hoje e amanha para de implicar com sua irmã...Eu já volto filha, é bom ver você aqui...

-Tudo bem mãe, agora eu vou para o meu quarto, to cansada...Boa noite...-ao falar isso Lily subiu no seu quarto e ficou lá ate ser acordada por Petúnia gritando.

-Aberração acorda, daqui a pouco é o enterro deles...

-Ta, ta já to indo girafa...

-O QUE TU DISSE?

Isso mesmo que você me ouviu já vou acordar sua girafa...-ela parou um pouco e se levantou e foi ate a escrivaninha pegou sua varinha e disse.-...É melhor você sair daqui antes que eu use isto, hoje não estou de bom humor se você não percebeu linguaruda...

Petúnia se virou com uma raiva e saiu, Lily se arrumou botou uma camisa preta e uma saia preta e desceu para tomar café.

O enterro foi muito triste, Lily agüentou e não chorou ao ver seus primos e seus tios pálidos no caixão, quando ia embora Alvo Dumbledore veio falar com ela.

-Professor, o que o senhor estas a fazer aqui...?-perguntou ela confusa, pois não havia visto o diretor antes ali no meio das pessoas.

-Srta. Evans eu preciso falar com você em particular, também vim prestas meus pêsames a sua família.-disse o diretor com um olhar triste.

-Sim senhor, por favor, por aqui vamos ao meu quarto...-Lily apontou para a casa e os dois foram em direção a ela e subiram as escadas no quarto, assim que chegaram Lily pediu para o professor sentar e ele começou a falar:

-Bom Lílian, eu posso lhe chamar assim?- perguntou ele educado e ela assentiu com a cabeça-...Como você sabe seus tios foram mortos pelos comensais, infelizmente não foi por acaso, eles estão atrás de você...

-Co...Como ass...Assim?-perguntou Lily apavorada.

-Pelo o que as minhas fontes disseram há dois dias atrás você e o Sr. Malfoy tiveram um pequeno desentendimento...-ele corou um pouco ao diretor mencionar isso.-...Bom ele jurou vingança e o seu modo de se vingar foi esse...

-Mas como aquele protótipo de trasgo foi capaz de fazer isso?-Lily já estava com lagrimas nos olhos.-O senhor pelo jeito sabe que ele é um comensal não é?

Sim eu sei, mas infelizmente não poderei fazer nada...Não terei com provar isso...Ta o que eu lhe peço é que fique perto dos seus amigos e que volte hoje mesmo para Hogwarts, lá mesmo com o Sr. Malfoy por perto é seguro, enquanto eu irei fazer um feitiço nessa casa para seus pais ficarem seguros...

Sim senhor, por favor, será que o senhor poderia agradar um minuto enquanto eu pego minhas coisas?

Não tenha pressa.

Assim Lily pegou suas coisas e voltou a Hogwarts com o diretor, ela pegou e foi em rumo ao salão comunal e lá encontrou os marotos, Mike e Alice conversando, ela entrou e se sentou ao lado de Ali que levou um susto ao ver a amiga no seu lado com um sorriso triste falou:

Sentiram minha falta?

Ih Lily nem deu tempo de sentir a sua falta...-falou Sirius com um sorriso meigo e foi lá abraçar Lily depois Alice que estava praticamente grudada na amiga.

Então quer dizer que eu não faço falta?-perguntou Lily com uma falsa indignação, fazendo todos rirem.

Minha querida, eu não sei quantos aos outros mais eu senti muita falta sua...-falou Thiago indo lhe dar um abraço.

Obrigada Thiago, mas, pelos olhares maliciosos que aquelas meninas estão em direção a sua bunda eu acho que se fosse por elas você não sentiria falta minha...-disse Lily com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Thiago se virou e viu umas cincos quartanistas olhando para a bunda dele como Lily havia tido.

-Lilyzinha, minha querida você é minha defensora...Por favor, me livre delas e mostre-as que eu tenho dona...-disse ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Hahahahaha...Você tem dona? E quem seria? A Kitu Chang?-perguntou ela sarcástica, fazendo todos rirem.

Não eu me referia a você mesma...-disse ele ficando centímetros do rosto dela e pode ouvir a respiração apressada de Lily-...Quer sair comigo na sexta?

Depende...Por que eu sairia...?-perguntou Lily.

Por que você quer e por que eu poderia lhe mostrar do que sou capaz...-falando nisso não se agüentou e a beijou na frente de todos, deixando as meninas que estavam olhando ele antes com raiva, e o resto dos Marotos, Alice e Mike surpresos com a atitude do garoto.

Lily estava nas nuvens, mas se separou dele ofegante e disse:

-Só por que fiz isto e irei fazer isto não quer dizer que você conseguiu me ganhar...-ela pausou e se virou para as garotas que ainda a olhavam escandalizadas e disse.-...O que vocês estão olhando? Vocês nunca viram um beijo?

A única loira que estava no meio disse:

Ora Evans, não me faça rir, não somos moscas para ficar olhando merda...

Ora, a loirinha de farmácia sabe responder, então por isso esta explicado, o por que vocês não se olham no espelho...-ela parou um pouco e sussurrou no ouvido do Thiago "Não me chame de tarada...", ele no começo não entendeu, mas depois...-...E ale do mais eu não sabia que a bunda fofa do Thiago...-ela apertou a bunda dele e continuou-...Era uma merda...

Ao falar isso arrancou risadas de todos e ate mesmo de Thiago que estava surpreso pela ruiva ter apertado a sua bunda, Lily se virou deu boa noite e subiu a escada acompanhada de Alice chegaram no quarto e Lily se jogou na cama com um sorriso e um olhar sonhador e Ali falou:

Lily, você esta conseguindo!

Como assim?

Desde que você saiu ontem o Thiago não parou de falar de você...Pelo que Remo me falou ele esta assim desde o dia que você humilhou Malfoy...

Nem me fale nesse loiro aguado...-disse Lily se lembrando da conversa com Dumbledore.

Por que?-perguntou Ali confusa e Lily a falou tudo o que conversou com o diretor e Alice ficou espantada.

Então quer dizer que foi ele que mandou matar seus tios?

Sim, Dumbledore me mandou ficar perto de meus amigos...

Pode deixar Lily nós nunca vamos lhe abandonar...-Alice falou isso e abraçou a amiga, as duas depois foram dormir.


	6. Entre tapas e beijos

**Capitulo Seis Entre tapas e beijos...**

Lily acordou e se levantou e desceu ate o salão comunal e Alice estava lá a esperando conversando com Mike.

-Bom dia!-disse ela animada, pois sexta no ia seguinte seria o dia do seu encontro com o Thiago.

Bom dia-disse os dois.

Vamos? Os marotos já desceram...- disse Alice olhando maliciosamente para Lily.

Os três estavam quase chegando no salão quando viram Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle e Snape discutindo com Pontas, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho.

-...Seu merda é melhor você lavar a boca antes de falar da Lily!-disse Thiago se explodindo de raiva e já com a varinha apontada para a cabeça do Malfoy que parecia calmo.

-Ora Potter a sua namorada esta logo atrás de ti...-Pontas se virou e viu Lily vermelha que nem a cor dos cabelos com a menção da palavra "namorada", e ela disse:

Thi, não vale a pena, ele não presta...- disse ela se lembrando dos seus tios e botando a mão no braço do Thiago e abaixando-a.

Ouve a sua sangue-ruim, ela já sabe que não se pode mexer comigo...Alias como vão seus tios?-ele parou sorrindo sarcástico quando viu lagrimas brotando dos olhos de Lily e continuou-...Ah é havia me esquecido...Eles morreram...

Nesse momento a raiva explodiu dentro de Lily e quando viram ela estava em cima de Malfoy o socando e foi preciso Thiago e Sirius para tirar ela de cima dele, senão a ruivinha ia acabar com ele.

-Nunca...Mais fale...Dos...Meus tios...-disse ela recuperando o fôlego-...Eu não tenho medo de você e do seu Lordezinho metido a besta, chega perto da minha família de novo, dos meus amigos que eu juro que não vai ter quem ira me segurar quando eu acabar com você sua imitação barata de _veela_!

Ela saiu pisando duro e todos ao redor dela estavam paralisado com a explosão da ruiva, ela foi à direção ao lago e se sentou numa pedra aonde ela sempre ia para pensar ou quando estava triste.

Thiago resolveu ir atrás dela e a viu sentada numa pedra perto do lago com o sol batendo em seus cabelos e ele pensou "Meu Merlin como ela esta linda...!" E se aproximou e se sentou perto dela e viu que ela estava chorando silenciosamente e isso partiu seu coração, ele num impulso a abraçou e ficaram assim durante um bom tempo ate que Lily resolveu falar:

-Meus...Meus tios, eles morreram a mando de Malfoy, por vingança do outro dia, eu não consegui me controlar, por isso eu o ataquei com tudo...

Põem tudo nisso...Foi uma bela direita...-disse ele pensativo-...Não se preocupe, nunca irei te abandonar, aquele loiro aguado não ira te fazer nada contigo...Eu não deixarei...

Isso eu sei...-começou a cair lagrimas do rosto dela novamente-...Comigo ele não vai fazer nada, mas e com vocês?Eu tenho medo que ele faça alguma coisa com vocês...Nesse momento ela abaixou a cabeça chorando.

Thiago botou a mão em seu queixo e levantou a cabeça de Lily e olho os seus olhos íris esmeraldas e lentamente a beijou, ficaram assim durante um bom tempo.

-Eu nunca irei te abandonar...-falou ele a encarando e a abraçou, ela se sentiu segura nos braços dele como se nada pudesse a atingir.

A manha havia passado rápida e quando eles viram já era meio dia e seguiram em direção ao salão principal para almoçar.

Quando estavam entrando no salão, os dois pararam rapidamente sentindo os olhares de curiosidade e ciúmes em cima dele que perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas e as soltaram rapidamente corando um pouco, olhara em volta e procuraram o resto dos marotos Alice, Frank (que agora havia começado a andar mais com eles por causa de Alice...) e Mike no canto a mesa e foram em direção aos seis, só que no meio apareceu Kitu Chang.

-Então quer dizer que você prefere ficar com essa...Essa oferecida?-disse ela olhando com desprezo para Lily.

-Ora Chang, claro que não...O papel de oferecida de Hogwarts já é seu...E ate agora eu acho que o Thiago não esta contigo...-disse Lily com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Kitu ficou sem palavras e Thiago resolveu perguntar:

-Chang não ira responder...?

-Não...O que vem de baixo não me atinge...-disse ela com um sorriso achando que estava abafando Hogwarts com essas respostas idiotas.

-Então senta num formigueiro para ti ver...-disse Lily desinteressada e cruzando os braços.

-Ora sua...-Kitu não terminou e acabou dando um tapa na cara de Lily surpresa pela atitude de Chang e de repente começou a gargalhar e todo mundo ficou surpreso com a reação de Lily.

-Ta...Ta rindo...Do que?-perguntou Chang confusa.

-De você...-disse Lily rindo só que agora sarcasticamente.

-De...De mi...Mim...?

-Sim...Você nem um...Tapa tem a capacidade de dar direito...-disse Lily com ironia-...Mas eu como uma boa pessoa e sem ressentimentos faço questão de lhe ensinar...

Lily com toda a sua força deu um tapa na cara de Chang que chegou a cambalear para não cair, todas as casas com exceção da sonserina e algumas amigas de Kitu da corvinal dera risadas da mancha vermelha na cara de Kitu.

-Evans, Chang...-chamou a atenção McGonagall e as duas se viraram para a professora.-...Detenção amanha mandarei os horários das duas detenções...

-Ora professora Mc (N/A se ler Meque) eu não estava fazendo nada de mais...Só estava ensinando a Srta. Chang em como se dar um tapa de verdade...-disse Lily fazendo cara de inocente arrancando risadas de todos.

-Então Srta Chang 20 pontos a menos para a corvinal por ter provocado a sua colega...Srta. Evans 30 pontos a menos por ter ensinado algo tão perigoso a Srta. Chang e mais 10 pontos...-disse ela parando um pouco.-...Por ter me colocado um apelido criativo em mim...

A professora McGonagall voltou a mesa dos professores e antes dela sair Lily jura para si mesma que havia visto ela sorrir...Mas isso fica para depois, pois agora estava com fome e foi em direção a mesa da grifinoria junto com Thiago que estava sorriso nas orelhas.


	7. Novas alunas

**Capitulo sete – Novas alunas**

No outro dia a professora Mc passou os horários de detenção de Lily e Kitu no café da manha, Lily olho o horário e exclamou:

-Não acredito!- falou ela horrorizada.

-O que foi Lily?- perguntou Mike preocupado com a amiga.

-A de...Detenção!- gaguejou ela mostrando o papel com o horário e o que ela iria fazer.

-A Lily, por favor, polir os troféus è fácil! E ainda hoje de noite as oito o Filch nem vai prestar atenção se tu vai usar magia ou não! Ele pega e dorme esse horário para fazer a ronda depois...

-Mike tu è retardado ou sò ta fingindo?-perguntou Alice com ironia e nem esperou o amigo responder.-...O encontro do Thiago e a Lily! É às oito!

-Ah...È mesmo, ba Lily sinto em te dizer mas você se f...

-MIKE!- disse Alice com um olhar de reprovação.-...Olha a sua boca suja, nòs estamos no meio do salão e tem crianças aqui e ale...-mas um barulho de explosão a interrompe e eles vêem os Marotos entrando e o Seboso vestido de bailarina logo atrás sendo transportado ate sua mesa com um olhar de ódio e todo mundo começa a rir e a professora McGonnagall vai ate lá e diz:

-Desfaçam o feitiço agora mesmo!-disse ela com um olhar severo-Detenção, Pettigrew, Black e Lupin iram limpar as masmorras do professor de poções hoje as oito da noite e você Potter ira ajudar a srta. Evans e a srta. Chang a limpar os troféus.

-Mas professora hoje não ira dar...!

-Posso saber o porque senhor Potter?

-Sim professora Mczinha linda do meu coração...-ele falou com uma voz melosa e fez uma cara de inocente que arrancou risadas de todos-...Eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite com a ruivinha...

-Potter, eu odeio puxa-saco e alem do mais seu encontro poderá esperar alias sua ruivinha esta de detenção também e não iria poder aparecer!

-Ah...É mesmo...-disse ele desanimado e foi em direção a Lily, Mike e Alice com os marotos atrás com caretas, pois teriam que limpar a masmorra mais suja que tinha do castelo.

-Thiago...Não poderei ir ao nosso encontro...Eu tenho detenção...-disse Lily com um olhar triste ela não havia escutado muita bem a conversa da McGonnagall e do Thiago.

-Eu também não poderei ir...-disse ele triste mais de repente da um sorriso e fala-...E vou passar a detenção com você...Pode ser um tipo de encontro, alias o Filch vai estar dormindo...-ele piscou para Lily que corou.-...E a gente pode sair na próxima sexta que é visita de Hogsmeade.

-É, é mesmo pelo menos a vaca da Chang não vai ser a única lá naquela detenção...

Lily pare de falar da Chang...Vamos para a aula da MC já esta na hora...-disse Remo calmo e se intrometendo pela primeira vez na conversa e todos concordaram.

As aulas da manha passaram rápidas e logo chegou o almoço Lily não estavam mais preocupada com a sua detenção afinal Thiago ia estar com ela...Foi com esses pensamentos que Lily sentou com um sorriso na mesa da Grifinoria ao lado de Thiago e Alice quando Dumbledore começou a falar:

Caros alunos suas atenções, por favor...-falou Dumbleore educadamente-...Esse ano Hogwarts ira receber três novas alunas...-o murmurinho foi geral e Dumbledore sorriu e continuou-...Vamos dar as boas vindas a Letícia Brad, Ana Karts e Gabrielle Loch.

Três garotas entraram no salão, elas eram lindas, a tal de Letícia era morena com os olhos cor de mel, a Ana tinha um tom angelical ela era loira de olhos azuis muito linda e a Gabrielle tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis piscina muito linda também, todos os garotos do salão (N/A menos Thiago é claro, ele já tinha a sua ruivinha ehehehehe) principalmente Aluado, Almofadinhas e Mike que ficaram de boca abertas quando viram as três passaram, Thiago não podia deixar essa em branco e comentou:

-Cuidado que uma mosca pode entrar viu Almofadinhas...?

-Ah cala boca Pontas...

Dumbledore começou a falar de novo, quando as três já estavam na frente de todo o salão:

-Bom o chapéu seletor ira selecionar as casa de cada uma e ela cursaram o quinto ano daqui, elas vieram do Brasil, mas especificamente Rio de Janeiro, por favor, Minerva...-disse Dumbledore fez um sinal para a professora Mc falasse:

-Ana Karts -chamou ela, e a menina com um tom angelical sentou-se na cadeira com delicadeza e o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

-Hum...Delicada, inteligente e calma...Será corvinal...? Não, espere...Aqui tem muita coragem e determinação...Sua melhor casa é...Grifinoria!

Vários aplausos soaram pelo salão principalmente da mesa da grifinória e a menina seguiu até a mesa e se sentou cumprimentando os marotos, Lily, Mike e Alice.

-Gabrielle Loch.- chamou agora Minerva e a menina foi à frente e se sentou no banquinho.

-Oh...Sim...Sim, muita determinação, teimosia também...Coragem e lealdade...A melhor casa para você é...Grifinória!

Gabrielle seguiu os mesmos passos de Ana e cumprimentou todo mundo e se sentou.

Chegou a vez de Letícia e o chapéu seletor falou:

-Lealdade acima de tudo, sua esperteza é rara, sua melhor casa é...Corvinal!

Vários aplausos novamente soaram pelo salão, Leti ao passar pela mesa da Grifinória lançou um olhar preocupado para as amigas que a olharam da mesma forma, depois disso seu olhar caiu em Mike e percebeu que ele também a olhava para ela e sorriu.

Eu só tenho mais duas palavras a acrescentar...-falou Dumbledore com um sorriso.-...Bom apetite!-com isso bateu palmas e a comida apareceu na frente dos alunos, Lily começou a se apresentar para as alunas novas e falou:

Oi, meu nome é Lílian Evans, podem me chamar de Lily...Vocês irão dividir o quarto comigo e com a minha amiga Alice...-disse ela apontando para Alice sorrindo e Gabi falou:

Prazer! Eu sou Gabrielle, mas pode me chamar de Gabi, essa é a Ana, mas podem a chamar de Aninha...-disse ela também apontando para Ana sorrindo.

Ola, meu nome é Sirius Black...Ao seu dispor...-Sirius se apresentou para Gabi e beijou sua mão, ele estava um tanto hipnotizado pela beleza da garota.-...Esse é Thigo, Remo, Pedro e Mike meus amigos...-disse Sirius apontando para todos que sorriram.

Vocês vêem do Brasil? Contaram-me que lá é muito quente e bonito...-disse Alice com interesse.

Sim, lá é muito bonito...Eu ainda não me acostumei direito com o frio daqui...-disse Gabi e assim ficaram conversando por um tempo, os mais quietos eram Remo e Aninha que estavam trocando olhares tímidos...tava sorriso nas orelhas.


	8. A detenção

**Capitulo Oito A detenção**

Depois do almoço todos foram para o pátio conversar, depois de uns dez minutos que os visse diria que eles eram amigos de infância...

-Vocês eram tão como eu posso definir...-disse Thiago tentando encontrar uma palavra para definir o modo que as gurias eram brincalhonas na outra escola delas.

-...Safadas...-disse Remo que se mantinha quieto desde a chegada das gurias.

-Isso mesmo...Nossa é a primeira vez que o Reminho aqui falou gente!- disse Thiago num tom brincalhão.

-Você é bem tímido...-disse Leti pensativa.

É parece alguém que eu conheço...-disse Gabi.

Quem?-perguntou Lily curiosa.

Aninha...-disse Gabi com um sorriso nos lábios

Eu...Eu?-disse Aninha sem entender.

É você mesmo srta. Karts, eu nunca te vi tão quieta em toda a minha vida...Vocês dois combinam...-disse Gabi apontando para Remo e Ana que coraram furiosamente e os amigos começaram a gargalhar.

Vocês são namorados?-perguntou Gabi para Lily que estava deitada com a cabeça na perna de Thiago.

Não...Não nós somos sós amigos...-disse Lily se levantando e corando rápido que chegou a ficar da cor de seus cabelos, enquanto Thiago abriu um sorriso maroto.

O dia passou rápido e já era hora da detenção de Lily e Thiago, eles foram à direção da sala de troféus, lá encontraram Filch e Chang os esperando.

-Vamos rápidos, não tenho a noite toda...-disse Filch entregando panos velhos para Lily e Thiago, Kitu já estava com o seu e dava olhares furiosos para os dois, Filch se sento e acabou dormindo.

Thiago e Lily estavam num canto da sala enquanto Kitu no outro, os dois estavam usando magia para limpar, eles enfeitiçaram os panos para que eles limpassem sozinhos (N/A Lógico né é magia! Hehehehe desculpem gente não me agüentei não comentar isso, às vezes sou muito irônica hehehehe, mas, voltando ao capitulo...) Kitu como não era uma expert em detenções continuou limpando com magia, Thiago conversava com Lily sobre vários assuntos.

-Olha a Chang...-disse Thiago para Lily e ela se virou e viu a Kitu limpando os troféus ainda sem magia-...Você quer se divertir um pouco?

-Sim, você ta pensando na mesma coisa que eu?-perguntou Lily com um sorriso maroto.

-Depende, se você gostar de mulheres...Sim!- disse Thiago com um sorriso maroto olhando Lily de cima para baixo, esta ficou corada e deu um tapa em seu braço e exclamou:

-Thiago!

-Ta já parei...Bom, mas, voltando ao assunto Chang, o que nós vamos fazer?

Eu tenho uma idéia...Me da sua varinha...

Thiago deu a varinha dele para Lily que desfez os feitiços que tinha nos panos ela devolveu a varinha para ele e disse:

-Faça um feitiço para levitar essa água ate o Filch em cima da cabeça dele...

-Pêra ai primeiro me explica o que você vai fazer...

Ok eu vou fazer o seguinte...-ela começou a contar o plano pro Thiago que a cada minuto que ouvia ia aumentando mais o sorriso.

Nossa você pensou em tudo isso agora?

Não...Eu já tinha pensado na minha vingança...Bom vai lá...

Ta...

Thiago pegou e com um feitiço de levitação e botou a água em cima de Filch, Lily com sua varinha vez um feitiço e o pano de Chang começou a limpar tudo sozinho, e Lily disse:

-Accio varinha Chang...- a varinha da Chang veio em suas mãos e ela falou.-Vingardium Leviosa.-e a varinha de Kitu foi voando em direção a ela, que como não era muito esperta não fez nada a não ser ficar olhando o que ela iria fazer.

Agora...

Thiago virou o balde e se virou fingindo que estava limpando assim como Lily, Chang também fez isso na hora que Filch gritou, mas seu pano estava enfeitiçado e não foi muito fácil.

-QUEM FEZ ISSO?- perguntou Filch nervoso e se virou para Chang e viu a sua varinha no chão e ela inutilmente tentando segurar o pano e ele sorriu.- Ora, ora Srta. Chang, pelo jeito a Srta. Não sabe ser discreta...Acompanhe-me ver o diretor da sua casa para combinar a sua outra detenção...Que pena que não podemos mais botar vocês nas masmorras...

-Mas não fui eu...

-Ta sim, não foi você fui eu que me joguei água para rir da minha cara...! Vamos...

Kitu olhou para Lily que estava se segurando para não rir, mas não se agüentou quando eles saíram, Thiago a acompanhou.

Quando pararam de gargalhar Thiago disse:

-Vamos...Já acabamos aqui...

-Mas ainda falta um monte de troféus...

Thiago pegou sua varinha e fez um sinal e disse com um sorriso:

-Agora não falta mais...

Os dois saíram dali de mãos dadas e chegaram ao salão comunal e contaram o ocorrido com seus amigos que deram risadas.

-Gente o Natal ta chegando...-disse Mike com um tom pensativo.

-É verdade...Onde vocês ao passar?-perguntou Thiago.

-Não sei...-responderam quase todos juntos, menos o Pedro.

-Eu vou viajar com a minha mãe...Para a França...

-Bom você que não sabem poderiam ir lá na minha casa, afinal ia ser muito cansativo passar o Natal só com o Sirius...-disse Thiago brincalhão.

-Hei você ta me chamando de chato seu veado?-perguntou Sirius fingindo uma falsa indignação.

-To sim seu cachorro pulguento, quem que te agüenta hein?

Ai Thiii, assim você me ofende...Cortei relações contigo...-disse Sirius cruzando os braços e virando a cara para o Thiago, ninguém se agüenta e começam a rir e Gabi fala:

Quer dizer que vocês tinham um caso?

Aii Gabi, era pra nós sermos discretos, mas você descobriu...E alem do mais não quero mais esse cafajeste me trocou por outra...-disse Sirius botando a mão na cabeça como se fosse desmaiar e todo mundo riu.

E por quem ele te trocou Sirius?-perguntou Remo.

Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Reminho...Você não é excluído entre nós...

Não estou com ciúmes só curiosidades...Afinal não é todo o dia que Sirius Black é trocado...

A discussão foi mais adiante, todos estavam com sono e foram dormir afinal já passava da uma da manha...


	9. Preparação para o Natal

**Capitulo Nove Preparação para o Natal**

Varias semanas haviam se passado desde o dia que Gabi, Leti e Aninha chegaram, Alice e Lily já se tornaram melhores amigas das três, era como que se conhecessem desde a infância.

A visita de Hogsmeade acabou não saindo, pois os comensais estavam atacando cada vez mais, a sociedade bruxa estava sendo virada de cabeças para baixo, Lucio Malfoy não encheu mais o saco de Lily, pela questão dela não ser sangue-puro.

Mike e Leti acabaram ficando após um treino de quadribol, hoje os dois estão namorando...

Sirius estava tentando um pouquinho só de intimidade com Gabi, mas não estava conseguindo nada, Ana e Remo eram muito tímidos mais já estava claro que os dois se gostavam, já Thiago e Lily...

Os dois estavam se dando muito, mas ainda era só amizade, às vezes tinha alguns momentos que se davam um beijo ou outro, mas não passava disso...No dia seguinte Mike, Leti, Remo, Aninha, Sirius, Gabi e Lily iriam para a casa de Thiago para passar o Natal Frank e Pedro eram os únicos que não poderiam ir, pois iriam viajar com os pais.

As meninas estavam em seu quarto arrumando as suas coisas.

-Ai gente eu não sei que roupa levar!-disse Gabi com uma cara de cadelinha abandonada.

-Calma Gabi, nós só vamos passar uma semana lá...Quem deveria ta nervosa é a Lily e não você...-disse Alice com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Como assim? Porque eu deveria ta nervosa?-perguntou Lily intrigada com a Ali.

-Lógico você não parou para pensar que vai conhecer seus sogros?-perguntou Alice com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Sogros? Mas eu e o Thiago ainda nem estamos namorando!

-Você disse bem amiga, ainda...-disse Ana se metendo na conversa pela primeira vez.

-O que é isso? Resolveram fazer um complô contra mim é?-perguntou Lily com uma cara de falsa indignação no rosto e em seguida fazendo uma careta engraçada, enquanto as outras três garotas riam da careta que ela fez.

-Mas falando serio Lil você não esta nem um pouquinho nervosa?-perguntou Gabi enquanto escolhia suas blusas no seu guarda-roupa.

-Para falar a verdade...É só um pouquinho, eu conversei com o Thiago ontem e ele me disse que os seus pais são maneiros, principalmente o pai, pelo jeito eles são muito ligados...

-Entendo...Mas vem cá, quando ele vai te pedir em namoro...?-perguntou Aninha curiosa.

-Não sei...Mas só ta do lado dele já é bom para mim...Mas e você Aninha quando vai se confessar para o Remo?

-Eu...Eu...Na...Não sei do...Do que vocês...Estão falando!-gaguejou Aninha corada que nem um pimentão.

-Vamos Aninha todo mundo percebe que você gosta dele!-disse Gabi com um sorriso.

-Eu...Eu não gosto de...Dele!-disse Ana.

-Gosta sim e ele também gosta de ti...!-foi à vez de Alice falar.

-Ou você acha que a gente não percebeu as trocas de olhares dos dois?

-Ta...Ta bom...Eu confesso...-disse Aninha se dando por vencida-...Eu amo o Remo, mas se vocês abrirem a boca eu juro que nunca mais olho para a cara de vocês três!

-Tudo bem nós não vamos falar nada, mas porque você não conta para ele?-perguntou Lily.

-Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim...

-Você ta louca Ana?-falou Gabi.

-Não...Não porque?-falou Ana novamente corando.

-Porque? Porque ta na cara que ele te ama! Só você para não perceber isso!

-É verdade...Outro dia ele estava perguntando você para mim...-disse Lily um pouco pensativa.

-Perguntando o que?

-Se você estava afim de outro garoto...Coisas desse tipo...Eu falei que não sabia...

-Ta, ta eu prometo que na casa do Thiago eu vou tentar chegar nele...-disse Aninha dando se por vencida-...Mas e você Gabi?

-Eu o que?-perguntou Gabi confusa.

-Porque você não admite também a sua paixão pelo Sirius?-disse Alice.

-Eu não amo o Sirius!-disse Gabi indignada.

-Ama sim e não consegue admitir...

-Ta posso ate sentir um pouco de amor...Mas eu queria que ele se mostrasse diferente para mim, e não como ele é com todas as outras garotas...Eu sinto que ele não é metido e arrogante...Eu quero algo mais sincero da parte dele comigo...Não sei se vocês me entendem...-Gabi olhou para as amigas que estavam imóveis, e ela perguntou.-...O que foi?

-Nossa...Gabi isso foi profundo...Você tem razão...-disse Lily pensativa e continuou-...Eu acho que eu só vi o Sirius sendo sincero com o jeito dele de ser quando a gente falou da família dele...E de Vol...Voldemort...

Lily sem querer deixou escapar uma lagrima de seus olhos ao se lembrar do dia em que Sirius foi sincero, foi bem no dia que os seus tios morreram, mesmo fazendo tempinho ainda doía ao pensar neles, mas deixou a sua lagrima passar despercebida pelas amigas que agora olhavam para Gabi.

-É verdade Lils, mas Gabi você não pode ser tão fria assim com ele...Mostre para ele como é bom ele mostrar o seu lado sincero entende?-disse Alice.

-Não...Como assim?

-Bom para o Sirius não ser sincero é porque ele teme alguma coisa não é?

-Sim...Eu acho que é...

-Então descubra o que ele teme e mostre que ele não precisar mais temer entende? Porque ele esta do seu lado...

-Você tem razão...

As quatro amigas ficaram conversando e rindo e logo após foram dormir cedo...Afinal amanha seria o grande dia!


	10. Chegada na Mansão Potter

**Capitulo 10 - Chegada na Mansão Potter**

O grande dia chegou!(N/A desculpem gente mais não tive nenhuma idéia melhor de como começar esse capitulo... Mas eu prometo que o resto dele vai ser melhor! Ehehehheehe) Lily, Ali, Gabi, Aninha e Leti (na sua casa da Corvinal) acordaram cedo só para se arrumar, afinal iriam ir para a Mansão Potter que nem o Sirius a chamava.

Lily botou uma calça jeans com uma blusa verde para combinar com seus olhos e um tênis, Alice botou uma calça capri e uma blusa rosa justa e uma sandália, Gabi botou uma saia jeans e uma blusinha azul clara para combinar com seus lindos olhos, Ana uma saia de pregas preta com uma blusinha branca com uns detalhes em azuis muito linda, já Leti uma calça jeans e uma blusinha amarela também linda.

As quatros estavam magníficas quando desceram com suas malas, os meninos ficaram boquiabertos, Remo, Sirius e Thiago disseram:

-Vo...Voceis...Vocês...Estão...Lindas!

Vamos logo eu tenho que ver a mina doce Leti...A gente combinou de encontrar ela na entrada não se lembram?- disse Mike com impaciência.

Calma Mikezinho a Leti deve ta com uma ótima companhia...-disse Gabi começando a sorrir.

O que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Mike começando a se exaltar.

Nossa relaxa Mike, afinal eu ate entendo a Leti...Quem não resistiria ao Tio Dumblie?-disse Gabi sarcástica que arrancou risadas de todos com sua careta.

Não me assusta assim de novo Gabi...Tu sabe que eu a amo...-disse Mike.

Desculpa Mike...Eu me esqueci que quando a pessoa fica apaixonada ela fica sentimental demais...-Disse Gabi com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Eu não estou sentimental!-protestou Mike e todos deram risadas e seguiram para a entrada encontrar a Leti.

Os noves entraram no trem e arranjaram uma cabine se sentaram e começaram a conversar:

E ai Thiago quando vai se o primeiro jogo?-perguntou Mike.

Uma semana depois das férias...Sonserina versus Grifinória...-disse ele animado.

Todos acabaram dormindo, pois acordaram cedo e a viagem era cansativa, Lily dormiu no colo de Thiago durante a viagem toda.

Finalmente eles estavam chegando, Thiago, Sirius e Remo foram os primeiros a acordar...

-Como vamos acordar elas?-pediu Sirius num sussurro vendo que Gabi dormiu em seu ombro, Aninha no de Remo e Lily no colo do Thiago.

-Eu tenho uma idéia...Mas eu acho que só eu posso beijar a Lily...E você Aluado o que vai fazer?

-Eu...Eu?- Remo se confundiu um pouco, mas logo teve uma idéia e disse a Sirius, que logo ia protestar, mas Aluado explicou:

-Não podemos, nós dois Sirius sair beijando a Aninha e a Gabi...Temos que ser carinhosos com elas...-disse Aluado com um sorriso no rosto, e Thiago disse:

-Ok eu acordo primeiro a Lily e depois vocês...- dizendo isso deu um beijo carinhoso em Lily que acordou e continuo o beijo, Aluado e Sirius deram um beijo na bochecha de Aninha e Gabi que se acordaram e os dois disseram nos seus ouvidos:

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida...-Sirius disse com mais espontaneidade e Remo um pouco mais tímido, mas mesmo assim fez o planejado, Gabi e Aninha acordaram e coraram ao ver aonde dormiram e murmuraram um "desculpa", mas a atenção deles se voltaram para Thiago e Lily que ainda estavam se beijando, e Sirius pigarreou:

-Hem...Hem...- e os dois se viraram e perceberam que todos estavam olhando e coraram.

Um silencio constrangedor reinou entre eles e Gabi disse:

-Acho melhor nos acordar eles...-disse a menina apontando para Mike e Leti que dormiam abraçados e Alice que estava encostada na janela.

-Acho que eles estão gostando...Mas nos já chegamos...-disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

Eles acordaram Mike, Leti e Ali e desceram para a estação e lá estavam esperando a mãe do Thiago que se atrasara um pouco.

-Thiago como que é a sua mãe?-perguntou Gabi.

-Ela é ruiva e tem os olhos castanhos claros...E se chama Sarah...-disse ele pensativo-...É a minha mãe preferida, amada...

-Ora Thiaguito sou sua única mãe...-disse uma mulher alta, ruiva e com os olhos castanhos, ela era linda, e muito parecida com Lily.

-Mãe!-Thiago a abraçou e se virou e disse-...Mãe essa é a Gabi, o Mike, a Leti, a Aninha, a Alice, o Sirius e o Remo a Senhora já conhece e por ultima e não menos importante a Lily...

Todos se apresentaram e Sarah parou em Lily e disse para que só ela pudesse ouvir:

-Nossa você é muito linda!-disse ela deslumbrada com a beleza de Lily-...Você me lembra eu mesma na época de escola!

-Muito obrigado Sra. Potter.

-Por favor, só Sarah querida!

Todos foram para a casa de Thiago com um carro os trouxas ele aparentava ser normal, mas dentro havia um feitiço para ele ficar maior, a viagem ate a casa foi tranqüila, e chegaram na frente da casa dele, mas não era uma simples casa...Era uma mansão!

-Uau...-foi a única coisa que Gabi exclamou quando entrou na mansão com os outros e Thiago falou:

-Bem vindos a minha humilde casa...

-Não sei porque você ainda insiste que isso é humilde...-disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto-...Porque de humilde isso aqui não tem nada...A não ser que queira impressionar alguém...

-Cala a boca seu cachorro sarnento...-disse Thiago com a cara emburrada.

-Thiaguito, olha o vocabulário...-disse a Sra. Potter.

-É Thiaguito...Olha o vocabulário...-gozou Sirius.

-Sua mansão é linda!-disse Alice.

-Obrigada! Agora Thiaguinho, mostre aos convidados aonde eles iram dormir...Depois será servido o almoço, aposto que vocês estão morrendo de fome...-Disse a Sra. Potter.

Os setes subiram as escadas seguindo Thiago que ia apresentando a casa:

-...Aqui é o quarto dos meus pais, o meu é logo ao lado, Sirius você já sabe onde será o seu quarto né?

-Lógico, Thiaguinho, ou você acha que eu não conheço a minha própria casa?

-Própria casa?Como assim?- perguntou Gabi confusa.

-Sim, esse cachorro folgado ta morando aqui...Mudou-se no começo do ano.

-Porque?-foi a vez de Leti perguntar, afinal ela não sabia muito bem o porque Sirius odiava a sua família.

-Se você tivesse uma família que nem a minha, tu já teria saído de lá desde que se conhece por gente...Eu só tive coragem esse ano, e nos outros anos eu estava lá por causa da minha prima Andrômeda...- ele respondeu numa voz triste e Gabi olhava para ele com os olhos brilhando...Mas não deixou ninguém perceber isso.

-Bom Thiago aonde eu irei dormir?- disse Remo mudando de assunto.

-Aluado meu caro amigo, tem uma casinha de cachorro lá fora...

-Thiago eu não vou dividir meu quarto com o Aluado!-disse Sirius fingindo indignação.

-É e eu não quero pegar pulgas do Almofadinhas!- disse Remo arrancando risadas dos amigos.

Aluado seu quarto é ao lado do de Sirius, Mike o seu ao lado do Aluado...E Lily o seu é à frente do meu...-disse ele apontando para os quartos.

A não Thiago o da Lily não podia ser mais longe do seu?

Porque?-perguntou Lily confusa.

As paredes são finas...Vai que você resolver fazer uma visitinha pro Thiago durante a noite e eu tenha que ouvir?-disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Sirius!-exclamou Lily indignada e deu um tapa no braço dele.

Não se preocupe Sirius os quartos têm um feitiço que não se pode ouvir nada do lado de fora...-disse Thiago num tom brincalhão e Lily corou furiosamente e exclamou:

Thiago!

Quase todos caíram na risada e Lily fechou a cara.

-Continuando...-disse Thiago-...Gabi o seu quarto é na frente do de Sirius...Aninha na do Aluado...Leti da do Mike e Alice no lado da Leti...Cada quarto tem um banheiro qualquer coisa me chamem, espero que gostem daqui...Depois do almoço eu mostro o resto da casa a vocês...


	11. You’re Beautiful!

**Capitulo 11 You're Beautiful!**

Quando todos já se alojaram em seus devidos quartos desceram para almoçar, Thiago já estava esperando junto com sua mãe na sala de estar. Gabi chegou e pediu para os dois:

-Desculpa me intrometer, mas Thiago o seu pai não ira almoçar com a gente?

-Era isso mesmo que eu estava falando com a minha mãe...Hoje ele não vai pode vir...Ele ta trabalhando...- ele parou um pouco e foi para perto de Lily e comentou consigo mesmo, mas só Lily pode ouvir...-...Como sempre...

Lily rapidamente olhou para o Thiago e viu que nos seus olhos havia um brilho diferente...Um brilho que não era alegre, um brilho de...Tristeza, ela ia comentar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela elfa domestica.

-Senhora, o almoço, ele já esta servida...Welx já fez tudo com a Senhora pediu...

-Obrigada Welx...Vamos?- ela se virou e pediu com um sorriso para eles.

Lily a cada segundo que andava se impressionava mais com a grandeza e a beleza da casa, no corredor havia quadros de velhinhos e ela deduziu que deviam ser os parentes já mortos dos quadros e ate porque um comentou rabugento:

-Pelo jeito essa noite nós não poderemos dormir...Há muita gente na casa...No meu tempo não era assim...

Mas ninguém deu bola para ele, ate que um quadro de uma bruxa disse:

-Ahhhh...Para de se chato, ainda bem que não estamos mais no seu tempo...Imagina que horror seria uma casa calma, já não basta durante o ano quando o meu neto vai para Hogwarts!

Mas antes de Lily ouvir a resposta do velho ela já estava na sala onde seria servido o almoço era simplesmente linda, os tons beges das paredes davam um toque delicado ao local, a mesa estava cheia de comida de todos os tipos, Aninha intrigada perguntou:

Foi a Welx que preparou tudo isso Sra. Potter?

Pelo jeito foi...Mas eu não acho isso meio certo, ela fazer tudo isso sozinha, fui tentar encontrar ajuda para ela, mas nenhuns dos elfos domésticos queriam salários...Eles acharam que foi insulto oferecer isso para eles...

Concordo!- disse Ana e Mike ao mesmo tempo, e Sarah resolveu pedir:

Ana querida você primeiro, de a sua opinião...E depois lógico o Mike...!

Eu concordo com a Sra, por querer dar salários a eles...Eles deviam merecer o que fazem em ouro!

Eu já acho que não, eles gostam de trabalhar! Como a Sra. Potter os disse que eles acharam um insulto o salário...-disse Mike pensativo.

Acharam um insulto, pois não sabem os direitos deles e foram criados dessa forma...- Ana retrucou.

Direitos, direitos...E quem disse que eles têm? Os elfos gostam de trabalhar...

Eles não têm porque pessoas que tem um pensamento tão egoísta que nem o seu não fazem...-Ana estava começando a ficar vermelha...

Chega, afinal é a opinião de cada um dos dois...Apesar de eu concordar com a Aninha...-Remo deu um ponto final na discussão e o Thiago resolveu pedir para eles se sentarem para poderem começar a almoçar.

E ai Pontas...Que nós vamos fazer de tarde?-perguntou Almofadinha se servindo.

Não sei...Eu posso apresentar a casa...-disse Thiago.

É vocês poderiam conhecer a casa e depois fazer uma fogueira no jardim, um piquenique...Uma coisa assim...-disse a mãe do Thiago com um sorriso encantador.

Boa idéia mãe!-disse Sirius que logo ganhou um olhar de Thigo engraçado.

É estou louca para conhecer a casa...-comentou Lily com um olhar pensativo para o seu prato.

Minha querida, para você e mostro tudo...!-disse Pontas com um sorriso, e corou ao perceber que a mãe estava ali...Não que ele não sabia, mas era porque nunca havia cantado uma guria na frente da mãe.

Então quer dizer que vocês estão tendo um caso?-disse Sarah com um olhar divertido que lembrou Thiago.

Não!

Sim!- disseram os dois juntos, eles se olharam e coraram mais ainda enquanto os outros riam.

Quer dizer mais ou menos mãe...-comentou Thiago tímido pela primeira vez.

-Entendo...Eu e seu pai também fomos assim...Só que um pouquinho diferente...

-Sem querer ser metida, mas já sendo...Como que foi, quer dizer qual que era a diferença...?-disse Alice.

-Você não é metida querida...A diferença era que nos brigávamos muito...Foi difícil ele me conquistar...E quando conquistou foi muito lerdo para me pedir em namoro...-disse Sarah olhando para o filho.

O almoço acabou e as sobremesas servidas, conversaram muito e logo saíram da mesa, eles andaram ate um corredor e Thiago falou:

-Vocês querem ir aonde primeiro?

-Pontas você pode mostrar o jardim...? Afinal é lindo...-sugeriu Lupin.

-Boa Aluado...Por aqui Senhores e Senhoritas...-Disse ele fazendo uma saudação exagerada e apontando para a porta.

Todos riram e foram para onde Thiago apontou, quando chegaram lá Leti falou:

-Nossa, que lindo Thiago...

O jardim tinha a grama aparada, Arvores ao redor e uma cachoeira um pouco mais longe da onde eles estavam, numa das arvores tinha uma casa da arvore, só que não era uma qualquer, ela era muito bem feita e de tijolos, com certeza havia algum feitiço de levitação.

Os noves ficaram ali no jardim admirando a beleza dele e conversando, ate que chegou a noite e eles resolveram acender uma fogueira:

-Pontas, só faltava o seu violão...-disse Sirius.

-Você toca Thiago?-perguntou Lily surpresa.

-Vio...Vio sei lá o que é isso?-perguntou Alice confusa.

-Violão Ali é um instrumento que os trouxas fazem para tocar musica...-disse Remo.

-Sim eu toco...Aprendi ano passado com o meu pai...Ele adora as invenções trouxas...

-Toca pra gente...-pediu Gabi.

-É cara, toca uma musica ai...-apoiou Mike.

-Ta bom...Mas é só porque eu ouvi um musica trouxa e gostei, vou lá buscar o meu violão...-Thiago disse, afinal seria uma bela chance de cantar a musica para Lily, ele foi pensando no caminho em como era a musica e se lembrou, pegou seu violão e voltou para o jardim.

Eles estavam conversando sobre as estrelas, pararam quando Thiago chegou, ele se sentou na frente de Lily e Gabi falou:

-Vamos to curiosa pra conhecer a musica!

-Ta bom...Não reparem, não sou muito bom cantor...-ele posicionou o vilão e começou a tocar:

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

Ele começou timidamente a cantar, mas revelou uma voz rouca, linda simplesmente linda! Sua voz era muito bonita, no momento ele só estava olhando para o violão para acertar as notas.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you**._

Ele fixou seu olhar em Lily, ela se emocionou enquanto todos olhavam para os dois, eram o casal perfeito, Mike e Leti estavam abraçados, Remo aproveitou a oportunidade e se aproximou de Aninha que estava com frio e a abraçou, Sirius chegou para mais perto de Gabi e apenas deu o seu casaco, ele resolvera mudar de tática, ser carinhoso era a estratégia.

_**Yes, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high,**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I resolve never be with you.**_

Os olhos do Thiago estavam concentrados nos esmeraldas da Lily, seus pensamentos estavam a mil:

_"Ah como ela fica linda a luz do luar... Ate parece um anjo ruivo... O que? Eu não posso ser romântico! Pontas seu idiota!"_ - mas foi interrompidos por aplausos vindo de Alice, Gabi, Sirius, Mike e Leti, ele se virou rapidamente junto com Lily e viu Remo e Aninha se beijando.

Finalmente Aluado! Tava demorando demais!- gritou Sirius e Remo e Ana "acordaram" do beijo e viram que todos estavam olhando e coraram fortemente.

Vocês dois são perfeitos!-disse Alice.

O casal mais certinho que Hogwarts vai ter!- brincou Sirius.

Remo tomou iniciativa e se ajoelhou na frente de Ana e pegou sua mão e pediu:

-Aninha, desde a primeira vez que te vi eu me apaixonei, só agora tive coragem de fazer uma coisa que eu queria desde o primeiro dia que você chegou em Hogwarts, quer...Quer namorar comigo?- Lupin já não sabia mais onde se esconder de tanta vergonha, Ana falou:

-Eu...Eu não sei o que dizer...!

-Diga que aceita sua boba!-falou Gabi.

-Aceito...Lógico que eu aceito!- E assim Remo abriu um lindo sorriso e a puxou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente, todos começaram a aplaudir o casal.

A noite foi longa alguns acabaram dormindo lá fora a mãe de Thiago conjurou umas camas para ele e uma proteção se caso chovesse, Lily chegou para perto dele e viu que ele estava acordado e falou em seu ouvido:

-Adorei a musica...Você toca muito bem Thi...- arrepiando ele todo ele se virou e falou:

-Vem comigo...-pegou a mão de Lily e a tirou silenciosamente dali...


	12. Finalmente!

**Capitulo Doze - Finalmente!**

-Vem comigo...-pegou a mão de Lily e a tirou silenciosamente dali...

Lily o seguiu e viu que ele estava entrando em sua casa, sua curiosidade era muita e acabou pedindo:

Pra onde a gente ta indo Thiago?

Tem um canto da minha casa que eu adoro ficar quando estou pensativo...Vou te levar ate lá...-disse ele continuando andando, eles pararam na frente de uma porta e ele a abriu:

Bem vinda a biblioteca da minha casa! – disse ele a convidando para entrar, era enorme, tinha três andares só de livros e sofás para as pessoas se sentarem, Lily ficou de boca aberta...

Thiago Potter numa biblioteca?-perguntou ela fazendo graça.

Por isso mesmo minha querida Evans que eu gosto daqui...Quem iria imaginar...Thiago Potter o maroto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts numa biblioteca...-disse ele sorrindo.

Faz sentido...Aqui só tem livros bruxos?-perguntou ela interessada nos livros.

Não...Tem trouxas também, tem cada coleção legal...

Tem livros de romance...Eu adoro esses tipos de livros...Se eu não fosse medi-bruxa eu queria ser escritora de romances trouxas...-disse ela com um tom sonhador.

Nossa eu não sabia da sua paixão por livros! Eu tenho um aqui que conta os melhores contos trouxas que nunca publicaram...Eu já li e gostei...- ele se levantou e pegou um livro grosso e deu para Lily.

Obrigada Thi...Que carreira você vai querer fazer...?

Auror...Que nem o meu pai...

Como que é o seu pai...?-ela aproveitou a brecha para saber como que era a convivência dos dois, afinal não havia esquecido do comentário dele antes do almoço.

Ah...Ele é legal, parceiro...É mais meu amigo do que pai...Mas ultimamente desde que começou esse troço do tal de Voldemort ele quase não tem parado em casa...E eu tenho ate medo...-explicou ele olhando os seus pés.

Medo...Medo do que?- ela já estava mais do que curiosa, afinal queria poder ajuda-lo de qualquer forma...

Medo de que...-ele parou um pouco, suspirou e continuou-...Medo que ele seja pego numa armadilha ou algo assim...Que ele seja raptado, torturado...Ou...Ate morto...-uma lagrima tímida escorreu do seu rosto, ele não queria chorar, não por um medo que ate pode ser bobo, ou então na frente da guria que ele ama, amar outra coisa que ele teria que aceitar, pois a duvida no seu coração já estava crescendo a cada dia mais...

Nossa Thi...Eu nunca tinha visto você chorar por medo...Eu te entendo...Qualquer coisa eu estou aqui...Não se preocupe! Seu pai deve ser bastante esperto para não deixar se abater por causa de alguns comensais...-num impulso ela pegou e o abraçou.

Lily obrigado...-ele disse ainda abraçado a ela...

Pelo que Thiago?

Por você existir, ser minha amiga...Ta aqui no meu lado...Só falta uma coisa...-ele nesse momento se separou dela e a olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

Fa...Fal...Falta...O...Que?- "Droga! Porque que tinha que gaguejar justo agora!" Ela se repreendeu mentalmente.

Falta...Falta você...-ele corou levemente e pegou a mão de Lily-...Você ser a minha namorada!

Você...Você tem certeza...Disso?-ela não conseguia acreditar...Namorada...De Thiago Potter?

Lily...Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida, você foi a coisa mais certa que me aconteceu nesse ano...Nunca nenhuma garota me fez sentir o que eu sinto por você...É como se você me intimidasse a cada hora que eu chego perto de ti... Com a sua inteligência, beleza, carisma, o seu amor...Eu simplesmente te amo!

Lagrimas teimavam em cair dos olhos de Lily, era lindo o que ele havia falado...

Nossa...Thi...Isso é lindo! Lógico que aceito! Foi o que eu sempre quis!- falando isso os dois se abraçaram e depois se deram um longo beijo apaixonado...Como se fosse o primeiro de vários que iria acontecer... Lógico que eles já se deram outros beijos...Mas esse era especial...O primeiro beijo como namorados...

Acabaram adormecendo ali abraçados na poltrona, quando bateu os primeiros raios do sol na biblioteca Thiago se levantou e se deu conta de que aquilo não era um sonho...Afinal resolvera admitir que era amor, Lílian Evans a primeira garota que conquistou de vez o maroto do Potter...Essa ia ficar para a historia...(N/A... E como ficou para historia! Hehehehe Desculpe não consegui resistir cara de envergonhada continuando...)...Ah Sirius ia arriar muito com a cara dele...Afinal tudo aconteceu com uma aposta...A aposta! Lily nunca poderia saber disso...Se não ela nunca o perdoaria...

Ele resolveu para de pensar nisso e a acordou...

-Bom dia meu amor...!- e deu um selinho nela.

-Hm...Bom dia...Nossa não era um sonho...-disse ela olhando para ele.

-Eu tive uma idéia em relação aos outros, para eles saberem do nosso namoro...!

-Qual?

Ele chegou perto do seu ouvido e contou a ela...

-Ótima idéia!

-Ah...Vamos antes que eles desconfiem...Pode levar o livro dos contos...Depois que tu ler me devolve...-disse ele com um sorriso meigo.

-Ok!

Os dois foram para a cabana improvisada e acordaram todos para irem tomar café...

Como será que eles iriam falar para os amigos que estavam namorando?


	13. Contos

**Capitulo 13- Contos...**

No café da manhã...

E ai Pontas que nós vamos fazer no Natal?- perguntou Sirius com a boca cheia ao lado de Gabi.

Come com a boca fechada Sirius!-exclamou Gabi que aproveitou já aproveitou para xingar, pois a mãe de Thiago não estava na casa, porque saiu para resolver uns assuntos...

Ah...Fofinha...Se for com a boca fechada a comida não entra né...?

Sirius...-Gabi ia começar uma discussão, mas Thiago a interrompeu.

Nós vamos ter um baile...-disse ele despreocupado enquanto as gurias se levantaram com violência das cadeiras exclamando:

O QUÊ?

É um baile...Todo o ano é assim...Porque vocês ficaram assim?-perguntou ele desentendido...

Porque?...Porque...-começou Gabi.

...Nós precisávamos...-foi a vez de Ana.

...Saber desse detalhe, pois...-foi a vez de Alice.

...Nós precisamos de um vestido...-foi a vez de Leti.

...Nos arrumar...Para podermos ficar bonitas...Ou você acha que isso tudo que nós vamos precisar cai do céu?- finalizou Lily.

Se vocês caíram...-começou Remo que olhou para Mike.

...Do céu...-continuou Mike que olhou com um sorriso no rosto para Sirius.

...Não duvidamos nada que...

...Os vestidos caiam também...-finalizou Thiago com um sorriso encantador.

Hahahaha...Essa é a cantada mais barata que tem...-falou Leti.

Mas conseguimos fazer ela valer muito não?-perguntou Mike que puxou Leti para um abraço e a beijou suavemente na bochecha.

Sim...-disse ela com um tom sonhador.

Ta gente...Mas falando sério...O que nós vamos vestir?-perguntou Gabi cortando o romantismo dos dois que se separam com um sorriso.

Nem se esquenta com isso...Minha mãe me falou justamente para não avisar vocês sobre o baile...-começou Thiago, mas Aninha o interrompeu.

Porque?...Desculpa...Continua...

...Bom como eu ia dizendo...Ela me disse pra não contar para vocês, pois ela queria conhecer vocês antes e depois comprar-lhes um vestido bem bonito...Até as três horas ela esta de volta com os cinco vestidos...

A...ta então esta bem...-falou Lily.

O que nós vamos fazer hoje de tarde?-perguntou Mike.

Eu tava pensando em nós irmos lá na cachoeira...-disse Thiago.

Vamos...Agora...Aproveitamos e almoçamos na beira da cachoeira...Pode ser?-sugeriu Lily.

Lógico Lils...Eu to indo lá me arrumar...Daqui a vinte minutos nós nos encontramos aqui em baixo...ok?- falou Gabi que estava se levantando.

-Pode ser...-falou Remo.

-Vou contigo Gabi...-disse Alice, Lily e Leti se levantaram e disseram:

Nós também!

As garotas pegaram os seus trajes e foram se vestir no quarto de Lily, pois queriam aproveitar e conversar um pouco, Ana começou a falar...

-Ai...To com dor no meu pescoço...Dormi de mal-jeito...-disse ela levando a sua mão para o pescoço.

-Fala com a mãe do Thiago...Com certeza ela deve ter alguma poção...-sugeriu Leti.

-Sim, também...Com o Remo do seu lado dormindo duvido que você não ficaria de mau jeito...Olhando ele a noite toda...-brincou Alice, no que todas deram risadas e Ana sorriu.

-Falando na noite...Lily...Onde você foi...?-perguntou Gabi curiosa.

Lily congelou, será que Gabi a viu saindo com o Thiago?

-Não se faça de desentendida...Eu vi você sair...Tinha outra pessoa, mas eu não reconheci a voz...Estava muito sonolenta e acabei pegando no sono em vez de ir conferir...Quem era?

-Ah...Eu fui buscar água...E...-Lily tentava se sair a mais calma possível na explicação, mas antes de acabar Ali a interrompeu:

-Como...? Você não sabe onde é a cozinha...Pelo o que eu me lembro o Thiago não nos mostrou...

-...Como eu ia dizendo...-continuou Lily olhando para Ali-...Eu tava com sede e sai da barraca...Acabei encontrando a Welx...Ela tinha ido ver como a gente tava e me levou até a cozinha para me dar um copo da'água...

-Ta explicado...-comentou Leti.

-Vamos descer...? Já ta na hora...- disse Lily para encerrar o assunto e olhando as meninas que já estavam prontas com saias e uma blusinha por cima dos biquínis...

-Verdade...Eu acho que eu vou ficar com vergonha de ficar só de biquíni na frente dos garotos...-comentou Leti.

-Nem se estressa...Lembre-se...Eles também irão estar com as bermudas...-disse Gabi com um sorriso malicioso nos olhos.

-Ta vamos indo...-disse Ana saindo do quarto, seguida por Gabi e Let.

-Vamos Lily...?-perguntou Alice.

-Espera um pouquinho...Pode ir indo...Só vou pegar uma coisa...Encontro-me com vocês na cachoeira...

-Ok...-Dizendo isso Ali saiu deixando Lily sozinha.

-Ai...Cadê o livro que o Thi me deu...?-disse ela falando sozinha e foi procurar na sua mala...-...Achei!

Ela foi ate o espelho e se deu uma ultima olhada e resolveu soltar os cabelos...Ela estava com uma bermuda preta, uma blusinha branca e por baixo um biquíni preto.

"Será que o Thiago vai gostar de mim assim?", pensou ela se avaliando no espelho..."Quer saber... Se ele me ama não se importara com pequenas coisas... então... Foda-se! (N/A Gente eu tava pensando numa coisa, já que a Lily no começo é meio rebelde... Eu não vou mudar ela completamente para uma apaixonada que as vezes pode ser até infantil...Lógico ela vai ser romântica as vezes...piscando).

Ela desceu e encontrou Thiago a esperando no sofá...Quando ele a viu descendo disse:

-Você esta linda!

-Obriga...-antes de ela acabar de falar ele a puxa para um beijo apaixonado, mas ela logo o interrompe.

-Que foi...?- Perguntou ele confuso.

-Os outros...? Eles podem ver...E vai acabar com a surpresa...

Nem se estressa...Eles tão aproveitando a cachoeira...

Ah...Então...Não tem problema...-ela disse e o puxou para mais um beijo...Ficaram durante um bom tempo ali se beijando, quando Lily disse:

Vamos...Se não eles vão suspeitar...A Gabi me viu saindo ontem...Mas eu disse pra ela que tinha ido buscar água e a Welx me ajudou...Foi o maior sufoco...

-Mas ela suspeitou que eu tava lá?

Não...Ela disse que voltou a dormir logo depois...Vamos?

Por que você demorou tanto?

Ah...Tava procurando o livro que tu me deu para eu ler...-disse ela sorrindo.

Ah...Você vai adorar ele...

Eu tenho certeza que vou...Afinal quem me deu ele foi você...- disse ela e Thiago a deu um selinho.

Vamos...Tenho que passar na cozinha ainda...

Por que?

Eu não falei pros outros que eu tava te esperando...E sim que eu tinha ido buscar comida...

Safado...

E bem que tu gosta...-disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

Thiago!- ela já estava corada e lhe deu um tapa fraco no braço.

Tapa de amor não dói...-ele a puxou para o ultimo beijo antes de chegarem na cachoeira.


	14. Cachoeira

**Capitulo 14 – Cachoeira.**

-Ate que enfim vocês dois apareceram!-disse Mike já dentro da água.

-Onde vocês estavam...?-pediu Sirius com um olhar duvidoso...

-Ah eu tava pegando um livro meu...O Thiago eu já não sei eu encontrei ele no corredor vindo pra cá...-disse Lily indo se sentar numa sombra.

-Eu fui na cozinha e peguei a comida...-disse ele largando a cesta que carregava numa toalha que estava na grama.

-Ta...Depois nós comemos...Vem se divertir Thiago! Tu também Lils!-falou Gabi enquanto estava jogando água na Alice.

-Eu vou ficar um pouco aqui na sombra...Depois eu entro...-falou Lily abrindo o livro.

-Ah para! Vem pra cá Lily...Que careta fica lendo enquanto tem uma cachoeira maravilhosa dessa aqui...-disse Remo.

-Hahahahaha olha só que ta falando de careta...Ate parece que antes de namorar a Aninha você não era careta Remo?-perguntou Lily irônica.

-É que a gente muda com o amor...-disse Remo abraçando Aninha por trás e a dando um leve beijo na bochecha.

-Que meigo! Que pena que eu não tenho um namorado assim pra mim...-disse Gabi fazendo-se de manhosa, Sirius aproveitou a brecha e falou:

-Não tem, porque não quer...Não é por falta de opção...Até eu estou na tua lista de opções...-disse ele galanteador.

-Xiii...Agora sim Sirius você me botou para baixo...Minha lista ta precisando de candidatos melhores...Porque se depender dela...Eu vou ficar sozinha...-disse ela em tom de brincadeira e todos riram.

-Hahaha.-riu Sirius sarcástico-...Muito engraçado Srta. Loch...Mas a senhorita fique sabendo que quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts dariam de tudo para ter me ter interessado nelas...

-Você disse bem...Quase...Então você trate de aproveite elas...Pois esta aqui...-disse ela apontando para si mesma.-...não quer nada com o famoso pegador Sirius Black...Alias...Seria muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho...Modéstia parte...

-Eu adoro desafios...Posso agüentar qualquer areia...Alem do mais Gabizinha...Isso é só um motivo para eu te querer...Você é um desafio para mim...-disse ele meio arrogante

-Por isso mesmo Sirius Black...-disse ela num tom que nunca havia usado, parecia irritada e magoada também...-...É que eu nunca ia sair com você...Eu não sou um desafio...Nem um objeto ou qualquer outra coisa para você me tratar assim! E n-u-n-c-a-m-a-i-s-m-e-c-h-a-m-e-d-e-G-a-b-i-z-i-n-h-a!Entendeu?

-Não estava te tratando como um objeto nunca seria tão insensível assim...Só estava tentando falar em outras palavras que eu irei te conquistar...G-a-b-i-z-i-n-h-a!-disse ele em tom de deboche.

-Ora...seu...-ela já ia pular em cima do Sirius quando Thiago finalmente resolveu interferir:

-Chega os dois!-ele estava meio que brabo

-É não vamos brigar...Mesmo nós temos interferido na metade da briga...Seria melhor vocês pararem...Se não um Sirius Black...Vai sai machucado...-disse Aninha e Leti concordou, Sirius virou incrédulo para elas...

-Como assim...? Vocês acham que ela ia me quebrar todo...? Ela é uma guria!-exclamou ele.

-Só porque é uma guria não quer dizer nada...-começou Leti, mas Sirius a interrompeu.

-Lógico que quer dizer alguma coisa!

-...Não quer dizer nada...-continuou Leti como se não tivesse sido interrompida olhando meio irritada para Sirius-...Lá no Brasil, todas as mulheres da nossa antiga escola aprenderam a lutar capoeira...Lógico que é uma luta que serve para se divertir e não para a violência...A Gabi era a melhor da escola...E odeia respeitar regras...Então...Se eu fosse tu Siriuzinho...Tomava cuidado...

-Não tenho medo...

-Ta vamos parar...Já gastamos uma meia hora só discutindo, enquanto essa água maravilhosa ta esperando a gente de novo!-disse Alice.

-Pior...Vamos entrar...E Sirius e Gabi sem brigas...-concordou Remo.

-Ta...-disse os dois meio emburrados.

-Lily tu não vem?-gritou Leti.

-Não...Por enquanto não...To gostando do livro!-respondeu Lily gritando também.

-Por favor, Lily! Vem...-berrou Gabi juntando as mãos.

-Deixa comigo...-sussurrou Thiago aos amigos e saiu da água e foi ao encontro de Lily e se sentou ao lado dela e falou:

-Tu tem medo da água?-perguntou Thiago para ela que se virou assustada.

-Como assim...?

-É...Você tem medo de água?

-Não me zoa...Mas eu tenho um pouco...

-Nunca que eu vou te zoar...Mas porque?

-Quando eu tinha onze anos e recebi a coruja de Hogwarts, minha família e eu éramos sócias de um clube sabe?

-Sim...Aqueles que tem...Como se chama pisquina?

-Piscina...Bom a Petúnia estava com muita inveja de mim...E ela queria ver se eu era bruxa mesmo...Na hora em que meus pais se distraíram ela me botou para baixo da água...Eu não conseguia me mexe...Então fiquei imóvel lá, ela me soltou, mas eu não conseguia subir para a superfície, meu pai quando percebeu isso, pulou correndo na água pra me buscar...Eu fiquei mal durante o resto daquela tarde...Toda vez que eu entro na água me da um sensação ruim...Como se tivesse acontecendo aquilo de novo...

-Nossa...Mas, seus pais não fizeram nada em relação a Petúnia?-perguntou Thiago preocupado.

-Não...Eles nunca souberam que havia sido a Petúnia...Eles pensam que eu me descuidei e fui pra baixo, eu a acobertei dessa...

-Porque?

-Porque eu tinha sentido pela primeira vez pena dela...Tem uma irmã bruxa...Sente inveja de mim...E naquela época eu ainda gostava dela...Antes disso como um dia eu havia dito, antes disso, nós éramos inseparáveis...E na hora em que eu olhei pra ela depois disso...Sei lá...Parece que eu vi a minha antiga irmã naqueles olhos dela...Então eu apenas a disse que ela tava me devendo uma...

-Entendo-te...

-Seu pai vai vim hoje pro baile?

-Acho que sim...Que tal tu ir pra cachoeira comigo e eu te ensino a nadar...

-Ah...Não sei...E se eu afundar?-perguntou ela preocupada.

-Eu te seguro! Nunca eu deixaria isso acontecer! Vamos?-falando isso ele estendeu a mão para ela que demorou um pouco para se decidir, mas acabou aceitando.

-Ate que enfim Pontas tu convenceu ela...-disse Sirius, olhando Thiago entrando na água e Lily ficando um pouco para trás.

-Pensei que não iria conseguir...-comentou Remo.

-Eu sempre acabo conseguindo caro Remo...Vem Lily...-disse ele pegando a mão dela com um pouco mais de delicadeza e a puxando para perto fazendo ela encostar-se nele, foi a melhor aula de natação que ela já teve...não que ela tinha tido muitas, mas com Thiago conseguiu perder uma boa parte do medo, ficaram na cachoeira conversando ate as três horas que a mãe do Thiago voltou com os vestidos e as meninas rapidamente subiram para se arrumarem.

-Ai eu to muito curiosa pra vê os nossos vestidos!-disse Leti.

-Eu também...-responderam ao mesmo tempo Lily, Ali, Gabi e Aninha.

-Calma gurias...Bom, vamos começar...Leti, primeiro o seu...-ela pegou uma caixa e a abriu e lá de dentro saiu um vestido de alcinhas de seda rosa bebe, não era cumprido, ele era simples mais lindo, com uns detalhes e um outro tom de rosa um pouco mais forte.-...Espero que você tenha gostado...

-Nossa...Eu amei...Obrigada Tia Sarah!

-De nada querida...Agora vamos ao da Alice...-Sarah pegou outra caixa e tirou de dentro um vestido também de seda, mas preto com detalhes e prata, também era simplesmente lindo!

-Nossa que lindo Sra. Potter...Amei!-disse Ali pegando o vestido.

-Por favor, querida só de Sarah ou tia...

-Tudo bem Sra...Sara...Obrigada!

-De nada também...Agora o vestido da Gabi...- pegou mais uma caixa e tirou também de lá um vestido de seda azul bebe que continha só uma manga, era lindo também!

-Obrigada Sarah! Adorei!-exclamou Gabi.

-De nada...Agora o da Ana...-pegou mais uma caixa...(N/A desculpa isso ta ficando repetitivo...) e tirou de dentro um vestido branco de seda que era de alcinhas e iria deixar a costa de Ana nua e tinha uns detalhes dourados...

-Muito lindo o vestido, Tia Sarah! Obrigada!

-De nada querida! E agora finalmente o de Lily...-pegou a ultima caixa que se encontrava cheia naquele quarto e a abriu e de dentro tirou um vestido verde esmeralda, tomara que caia, mas esse era do tecido veludo, combinava com os olhos de Lily.

-Uau...-foi a única coisa que Lily conseguiu pronunciar naquele momento.

Agora meninas que eu dei a cada uma de vocês o vestido...Vão se arrumar...As sandálias vão estar em cima da cama...-ela tirou sua varinha das vestes e continuou-...Agora...!

_N/A_

Ai esta o capitulo 14

Espero que tenham gostado!

Bom primeiramente eu tenho essa fic pronta ate o capitulo 16...por isso eu fui postando que nem uma louca aqui!

Eu seu que Tiago se escreve sem o H...mas pra mim eh mais charmoso com

Agradecendo as poucas reviews, mas que me deixaram muito feliz!

_**> Akane Mitsuko**_: Muito obrigada por vc ta acompanhando! To muito feliz! Do James eu so posso dizer que ele nao ta com a Lily por causa da aposta mais , e da Chang...Eu não sei porque mais eu odeio a Cho Chang e me veio a ideia de que se a Chang era oferecida porque a mãe dela tbm não? hehehehheheh. O capitulo um foi pequeno porque eu não sabia direito como começar a fic

_**> Larii**_: Valeu mesmo por tu ta acompanhando! So de saber que tem alguem lendo ja me deixa muito feliz! Muito obrigada!

Pedacinho do proximo capitulo pra deixar vcs curiosos

"_-...Thiago, você não ia fazer uma espécie de apresentação aqui...? Estou curioso para saber sobre do que se trata...-disse Joe olhando para o filho que rapidamente olhou para Lily que acenou com a cabeça... _

_-Irei sim pai...Mas antes eu terei que pegar meu violão...Ouve uma mudança de plano...-ele sorriu e Lily olhou confusa para ele."_

Deixem reviews! E proximo capitulo depois de amanha!

D

_**Beijos Gabinha Black!**_


	15. O baile de natal!

**Capitulo quinze – O baile de Natal!**

-Nossa...-foi uma das únicas palavras que os marotos e Mike conseguiram falar ao ver as garotas descendo que nem divas.

-Fez efeito...-comentou Sarah ao que Lily pode ver ela estava ao lado de um homem muito bonito que tinha as feições do Thiago.

Leti com o vestido que havia ganhado soltou seu cabelo que agora estavam cacheados e com uma leve maquiagem, Alice botou a sua franja para o lado e alisou seu cabelo também com uma leve maquiagem, já Ana com seu tom angelical nem precisou alisar o cabelo apenas os aumentou e os deixou soltos, Gabi deixou seu cabelo lisos na raiz e nas pontas levemente cacheados (N/A Se é que vocês me entendem!), Lily já amarrou seu cabelo em um coque e deixou alguns fios caírem sobre o seu rosto, estavam simplesmente magníficas!

Já que os garotos estavam abobalhados com a beleza que as beldades do baile transmitiam elas foram à direção a eles.

-Oi...Thiago...Aquele é seu pai?-perguntou Gabi apontando para o homem que Lily havia visto antes.

-Sim...Vocês estão lindas!

-Obrigada!-disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.

-O Thiago disse tudo...!-falou Mike.

-Vocês também estão bonitos...-disse Lily percebendo que todos estavam com um traje a vigor preto, mas em vez de arrumadinhos estavam despojados...Lindos!(N/A Aiii eu só fico imaginando eles aqui... ai... suspirando hehehehehe)

-Antes de eu ir lá apresentar meus pais a vocês...Alice eu e os Marotos e Mike temos uma surpresa pra você...-disse ele com um tom misterioso...

-Olha pra trás...-disse Remo sorrindo, no que Alice rapidamente se virou e teve uma surpresa...Frank estava ali...Lindo também com trajes a vigor preto...

-Frank!-exclamou ela que o abraçou rapidamente...

-Calma amor...Eu sei que eu fiz falta pra você...-disse ele galanteador e a beijou de modo doce.

-Fez mesmo...Mas como? Não estava viajando com os seus pais?-perguntou Lice (N/A Novo apelido da Alice!D Minha colega me deu a idéia!)

-Estava...Mas se não fosse Thiago e a mãe dele convencerem os meus pais a me deixarem vir...

-Quando você chegou?-perguntou Gabi interessada.

-Hoje...Enquanto vocês estavam se arrumando...Foi uma ótima idéia a mãe do Thiago ter comprado os vestidos pra vocês...Que estão lindas...-parou ele reparando no vestido de Lice que corou levemente.-...Ela resolveu comprar os vestidos e fazer um baile para conhecer melhor vocês e também para ter tempo para eu aparecer de surpresa...Os Marotos, Mike e ela foram maravilhosos ao fazerem isso!

-Ora Frank...Não foi pra tanto...Mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio...-apareceu Sarah acompanhada do pai de Thiago.

-Mas é verdade Sra. Potter, se não fosse vocês eu estaria agora comemorando o Natal nas tumbas que tem la no Egito com os meus pais...

-Hehehehe...-riu delicadamente a Sra. Potter-...Pessoal esse é o meu marido e pai do Thiago, Joseph Potter...

-Prazer Sr. Potter...-coincidentemente todas as garotas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Prazer meninas...Ficaram muito bonitas nos vestidos que minha mulher comprou...Estava ansioso para conhecer vocês...Afinal amigas do Thiago são minhas também...

-Obrigada Sr...-agradeceu Lily.

-Por favor, só Joe...Sr. é muito formal...-disse ele piscando no que Lily corou.-...Thiago, você não ia fazer uma espécie de apresentação aqui...? Estou curioso para saber sobre do que se trata...-disse Joe olhando para o filho que rapidamente olhou para Lily que acenou com a cabeça...

-Irei sim pai...Mas antes eu terei que pegar meu violão...Ouve uma mudança de plano...-ele sorriu e Lily olhou confusa para ele.

-Sim filho...Espere um pouco...- Joseph pegou sua varinha e murmurou "Accio violão Thiago", esse que veio voando em suas mãos no que chamou atenção das pessoas que se encontravam no salão.

Joseph percebeu isso deu o violão para seu filho e subiu em um pequeno palco onde havia uma banda que parou de tocar a musica quando percebeu que Joe ia falar:

-Senhoras e Senhores e jovens...Muito obrigado pela atenção e por terem vindo aqui, nessa humilde festa...-ele sorriu gentilmente-...Bom eu acho que todos aqui presentes conhecem o meu filho Thiago...Ele resolveu querer fazer uma pequena apresentação aqui...Por favor, filho suba...

Thiago meio envergonhado subiu no palco e agradeceu ao pai...Virou-se e sussurrou alguma coisa com a banda, que rapidamente concordaram...

-Boa noite para todos...Primeiramente eu quero dar um feliz natal a todos...Nesse ano eu conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa, meiga, linda, sarcástica, esperta...Bom essa pessoa realmente me cativou... E hoje de manha eu resolvi cantar aqui especialmente para ela...É uma musica trouxa que eu conheci e se encaixa no que estou sentido...Quem é ela...? Isso só depois...-ele sorriu para todos e foi retribuído. Seus olhos rapidamente se encontraram com os de Lily que estava corada e surpresa e feliz tudo misturado ao mesmo tempo, ele sorriu ao ver o embaraço da namorada, começou a cantar:

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

A voz de Thiago era Linda, a banda atrás acompanhava sua musica… Lily estava emocionada, Thiago não tirava os olhos da amada…

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing_

_'bout love_

_ooh_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

…Seus amigos os Marotos, Mike, Leti, Gabi, Ana, Alice e Frank já sabiam de quem se tratava a misteriosa pessoa que Thiago estava homenageando...

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We are accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x8)_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally (X 2)_

Lily não conseguia parar de sorrir… como ele era meigo… querido, amado...Fofo, tudo de bom...Perfeito...Agora sim sua vida estava completa...

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing_

_'bout love_

_ooh_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We are accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x8)_

Ela amava Thiago com toda a certeza do mundo… Nunca iria querer perde-lo… Nem ele a ela...

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally (X 2)_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

Thiago terminou a musica e desceu do palco e foi em direção a Lily e se ajoelhou:

-Lílian Evans...Desde que você entrou na minha vida, ela mudou completamente...Hoje sou uma pessoa nova...Uma pessoa apaixonada...Apaixonada por você...Eu repito meu pedido pela segunda vez para você, mesmo já tendo aceitado...Você quer namorar comigo?

-Sim...-Lily respondeu...Não havia conseguido segurar algumas lagrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

Thiago sorriu se levantou e a beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto todos comovidos no salão bateram palmas para o novo casal, Joseph e Sarah sorriam de orelha a orelha, pensando que seu menino...Havia amadurecido!

Eles pararam de se beijar e os dois respectivamente se viraram para os amigos que começaram a dar os parabéns:

-Vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro...-comentou Alice abraçando a amiga.

-Ae Pontas...O segundo maroto apaixonado...-falou Remo dando um abraço no amigo...

-Nosso grupo ta perdido!-começou a falar Sirius dramatizando-...Aonde que foi os Marotos, os maiores pregadores de peças de Hogwarts?

-Eles continuam vivos Sirius...Só que apaixonados...E Lily pode nos dar idéias...Não é...?- respondeu Remo, que se virou para Lily.

-Lógico...Afinal, tantos anos de experiência com a Petúnia tinham que valer alguma coisa vocês não acham...?-perguntou ela sorrindo, no que fez todos rirem.

-Então Thiago, essa adorável moça é a nossa nora filho?- perguntou Joe sorrindo no que Lily corou um pouco, não havia pensado em como seria falar com os pais do Thiago...

-Sim pai, essa è a Lily...-respondeu Thiago sorrindo.

-Muito bom gosto por sinal...Adorei ela...-disse Joe sorrindo meigamente.

-Muito obrigado Joe...-disse Lily tímida.

-De nada querida...

-Eu concordo com tudo que o meu marido disse...Agora vão se divertir...Afinal isso é um baile!-disse animadamente Sarah.

Foi o que todos fizeram, dançaram ate umas cinco da manha quanto todo mundo havia ido embora, a mãe e o pai de Thiago também começaram a dançar a partir de umas quatro da manha, como todos devem estar imaginado Lily e Thiago não se soltaram a noite toda...

Agora era se preparar para retornar a Hogwarts, para ver a reação das pessoas ao ver os dois novos casais...

N/A

Bom ai ta o capitulo 15

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agora a _**Larii **_me disseuma coisa que eu nem me dei conta e botei na fic

Faz de conta que o Natal la eh verao que nem aqui ta

eu havia me esquecido que la naum eh igual aqui no Brasil...hehhehehe

e Larii pode deixar que essa coisa de eu ser direta vai mudar D

So uma coisa...soh pq o thiago e lily ficaram juntos agora naum quer dizer muita coisa...alias varias coisas estao para vir!

D

_**Arika T M Weasley**_ > Obrigada querida! Eu vou la ver a sua fic, ja que eu fui dar uma olhada e percebi que vc tem uma

Gente naum reparem hoje eu estou praticamente fazendo um verbo pra palavra coisa!

hehehheehheh

Ba fizeraa sacanagem comigo na Floreios e Borroes, algum retardado entrou na minha conta e a excluiu juntamente com a minha fic...Calma eu tenho toda a fic salva no pc eu so peco para quem tem cadastro na Floreio que entre la e comente ou vote por favor http/ Black


	16. Um sonho, uma resposta e as perguntas

**Capitulo 16 Um sonho, uma resposta e as perguntas**

_"Noite escura, numa casa abandonada na montanha, corvos voam ao seu redor, trouxas dizem que ela é amaldiçoada, mas nem imaginam o que podem encontrar ali...__  
__Vultos vêm e vão, barulhos horrendos são ouvidos por moradores locais, mas ninguém se atreve a verificar o que é...__  
__-...Você entendeu bem o plano?- perguntou uma voz fria, que vinha de uma pessoa que estava sentada numa poltrona...Se é que aquilo pode se chamar de pessoa.__  
__-Sim mest...Mestre...-gaguejou a pessoa, dava para sentir o medo na voz dela.__  
__-Não gagueje para mim! Meus homens têm que passar por um teste e ser fortes...Nuca se deixe rebaixar!- brigou o homem friamente.__  
__-Sim mestre...!-o homem tentou usar uma voz convincente mostrando se seguro do que falava...__  
__-Você não pode falhar, ninguém pode te ver...__  
__-Sim mestre...Mas é necessário matar ele?__  
__-Lógico que é seu insolente! Não reclame das minhas ordens!__  
__-Sim senhor...__  
__-Vá logo! E não se esqueça de botar a culpa no..."._  
Nesse momento Lily acorda ofegante em seu quarto, que sonho esquisito era aquele?  
Porque estava sentindo como seu corpo tivesse sido quebrado em mil pedaços?  
Olhou no relógio ao lado da cama e viu que era quatro da manhã, se levantou foi até o banheiro e passou uma água no rosto, logo depois voltou a se deitar e acabou adormecendo com aqueles pensamentos.  
De manhã, quase todos haviam acordado menos Lily, Thiago resolveu fazer uma surpresa para seu Lírio e levou o café em seu quarto e a deu um beijo de bom dia...  
-Acorda minha deusa...Já passa das onze...-disse ele num tom sensual no ouvido de Lily, ela abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou.  
-Bom dia meu amor...!  
-Dormiu bem ruiva?  
-Não muito...Tive um sonho esquisito...Mas o mais esquisito ainda é que eu não consigo mais me lembrar dele...-disse ela num tom pensativo.  
-Nem se estressa...Trouxe o café da manha pra ti...-disse ele mostrando a bandeja para Lily.  
-Obrigada...-ela se sentou na cama e Thiago botou a bandeja em seu colo.  
-Fui eu mesmo que fiz...-disse ele em um tom pouco convincente e Lily disse:  
-Thiago...-como se tivesse repreendendo ele.  
-Ta bom...Não fui eu que fiz, mas fui eu que pedi pessoalmente para a Welx fazer...Hehehe - explicou ele sorrindo.  
-Onde estão todos?-perguntou Lily.  
-Lá embaixo conversando, quer dizer...discutindo...  
-Discutindo? Quem?  
-Sirius e Gabi...  
-De novo! Qual que foi o motivo dessa vez?  
-Sirius ta implicando com a Gabi falando que ela não é capaz de derrota-lo...  
-Se não é o Sirius que implica, é a Gabi...Nuca tinha visto eles assim...  
-Você tem razão... O Sirius ta diferente... Parece que ele ama e ao mesmo tempo odeia implicar com a Gabi...Se é que tu me entende...  
-Aham...Eu acho que isso se chama outra coisa...  
-Lily...Eu to sacando o que você quer dizer...o Almofadinhas deve ta apaixonado...Mas pelo que eu me lembre ele so agiu assim uam vez na vida...-comentou Thiago pensativo.  
-É...Por quem?  
-Lily minha vida...Isso já é segredo de marotos...Não poderei te falar...-disse ele com um sorriso que ia aumentando cada vez mais quando a indignação dela ia aumentando...  
-Se é assim Senhor Potter...Irei me vestir...-disse ela formal brincando com ele, botando a bandeja de lado e se levantando e indo ao banheiro se vestir, sai de lá cinco minutos depois pronta e disse:  
-Vamos Potter!  
-Potter...A senhorita Evans não acha que a gente tem bastante intimidade pra você me chamar de Thiago?-disse ele cada vez mais se aproximando...  
-Sabe que eu não me lembro...-disse ela se fazendo de pensativa e levando a mão para o queixo...  
-Talvez isso te lembre...-ele a segurou suavemente na cintura e começou a beija-la...Não um beijo ardente, mas sim um beijo de paixão, ternura, especial novamente, a cada beijo que Thiago da nela é como se fosse o primeiro, perto dela ele fica se sentindo uma criança apaixonada, aquelas crianças que coram toda as vezes que vêem o seu amor passar ou não consegue falar direito, seu amor por Lily estava crescendo cada vez...  
Cessaram o beijo e resolveram descer no meio da escada olharam e puderam ver Gabi de pé encarando Sirius e gritando:  
**-...PORQUE VOCE IMPLICA TANTO COMIGO?**- seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que os cabelos de Lily.  
_-Porque...Porque..._- Sirius foi desarmado por Gabi, estava ali a encarando sem uma resposta concreta, todos perceberam o constrangimento do rapaz.  
-_O que foi? Não sabe o que responder?-_ perguntou Gabi sarcástica.  
_-Porque...__  
__-Por que o que Black? _– a irritação já tomara conta de Gabi, sua impaciência já dava para ser notada.  
**-PORQUE EU TE AMO! PRONTO TA AI SUA RESPOSTA! SATISFEITA?**-exclamou ele furioso, saindo da sala.  
Todos estavam pasmos, principalmente Gabi que caiu sentada no sofá, finalmente ele admitira que a amava...Mas e agora?  
Lily foi a primeira a se pronunciar e disse para Thiago:  
-Deixa que eu irei atrás de Sirius...Cuida da Gabi...  
-Tudo bem...Depois eu acho vocês...-falando isso ele desceu e se sentou ao lado de Gabi, enquanto Lily foi à direção que Sirius havia tomado, virou no corredor onde havia a avó de Thiago, a Senhora Potter e pediu educadamente:  
-A Senhora poderia me informar para que direção Sirius foi?  
-Sim querida...Ele foi à direção ao jardim...O menino parece bastante transtornado...  
-Obrigada madame!-agradeceu Lily educadamente e se retirou, chegou no jardim e olhou em volta, sua visão procurava Sirius, ate o achar sentado na sombra da mesma arvore que ela havia lido o livro, foi na direção dele e sentou-se ao lado dele, os dois permaneceram em silencio ate Sirius resolver se pronunciar:  
-Eu...- ele começou meio inseguro, mas Lily o virou para encara-lo, com um pouco mais de coragem resolveu continuar-...Eu antes da...Antes da Gabi só havia me apaixonado uma vez na vida...Quando eu era pequeno, minha prima Bella era minha melhor amiga, ela era completamente contra essas coisas de preconceito com sangues-ruins...No entanto quando ela completou onze anos e foi para Hogwarts junto comigo, ela foi para a Sonserina e eu para a Grifinória...A frieza que ela me tratara, foi como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do meu coração...Foi com ela que eu dei meu primeiro beijo...Mas também foi com ela que eu aprendi a tratar mal as pessoas que eu amo de verdade que nem a Gabi...  
-Porque você não tenta ser você mesmo, esquecer essa magoa que sofreu e continuar adiante?  
-Eu to tentando...Às vezes eu só implico com a Gabi para conseguir a atenção dela... É como se pra ela às vezes eu nem existisse...-ele nesse momento deu um sorriso fraco, Lily pode enxergar a sinceridade nos olhos de Sirius.  
-Sirius lute pelo amor de Gabi...Por enquanto deixa quieto...Ela deve estar pasma com isso, espere as coisas acabarem e mostra o seu verdadeiro _"eu"_ para ela...  
-Obrigado Lily...O Pontas é um homem de sorte por voce ser a namorada dele, eu também por ter você como amiga...  
-De nada Sirius! Tu sabe que sempre que precisa pode conta comigo!-nisso ela o abraçou fraternalmente, Sirius era como o seu irmão...Uma coruja passou e deixou uma carta no colo de Sirius, ele rapidamente a abriu e começou a ler, logo após a leitura olhou para Lily feliz que pediu:  
-O que foi Sirius...?  
-O meu tio...Alphardo...Ele morreu...!  
-E você ta feliz por isso?  
-Não...Ele era um tio quieto...Não era nem a favor e nem contra os comensais...Deixou-me uma herança para mim e a minha prima Tonks...  
-Nossa...O cara morre te deixa herança...E tu esta feliz?  
-Sim...Não vou mais depender do pai do Thiago pra comprar matérias e essas coisas... Quando eu for maior de idade vou comprar uma casa...  
-Entendo-te...Ele só gostava de ti e da Sra. Tonks?  
-Sim...Meu irmão o Régulus sempre foi grosso com ele...  
-Irmão? Eu não sabia que tu tinhas um...Quantos anos ele tem...?  
-Ele saiu de Hogwarts o ano passado...Provavelmente vai ser um comensal...Ele é muito estúpido...  
-Ah...Quando vai ser a audiência?-perguntou Lily.  
-Semana que vem...To loco pra voltar pra Hogwarts, quero tira tanto com a Cissa e a Bella...Elas ficavam uma vez dizendo na minha cara que o tio Alphardo amava elas...hehehehehe...E tu deve ta louca pra humilhar a Kitu Chang né?  
-Não muito...Agora não procurarei confusão...Mas se ela pedir levou...  
-Entendo-te...Vai ficar mais quietinha, mas sem perder o estilo maroto que tens dentro de ti...-ele piscou para ela que apenas sorriu.  
-Sim...  
-Mas acho que você deve sempre andar com a sua varinha preparada...  
-Porque?-perguntou ela sem entender.  
-Oras bolas! Você ta namorando o segundo cara mais desejado de Hogwarts inteira! Tu achas que não vai ter nenhuma garota a fim de te lançar um azaração?-perguntou ele divertido.  
-Você tem razão...Vou ter que melhorar em feitiços e DCAT...hehehhehe- riu ela e falou-...Vamos entrar...Já devem ta nos esperando...  
Sirius suspirou e falou:  
-Um dia vou ter que encarar ela...Então que seja agora...  
Os dois seguiram a direção da casa do Thiago...Como seria o próximo dia que era a partida para Horgwarts? Como Sirius e Gabi se tratariam? Quem era aquele no sonho misterioso de Lily? Ou melhor...Quem ta ameaçando os planos de Voldemort?


	17. Volta a Hogwarts 1

**Capitulo 17 A volta à Hogwarts...1**

No dia seguinte, as coisas andavam quietas demais...Com o ocorrido chamado Sirius e Gabi ninguém se atreveu a comentar nada, os dois só se falavam o necessário, não conseguiam se encarar por muito tempo, Gabi ficou muito abalada com o que ele disse, mas não ia ser ela que falaria com ele primeiro...Se ela tinha uma coisa era orgulho...  
-Gabi tu tem que falar com ele!-exclamou Lily irritada pela décima vez naquela manhã, as gurias estavam em no quarto da Gabi conversando, dali a 30 minutos elas iriam para o expresso Hogwarts pegar o trem.  
-Não vou Lily eu já te disse isso mais de cem vezes, ele que venha falar comigo poxa!  
-Gabi ele já admitiu que te ama o que você quer mais?-perguntou Alice.  
-Eu...Eu não sei...-falando isso a menina se sentou na cama e botou as mãos na cabeça.  
-Tenta da uma chance pra ele...-falou Aninha.  
-Vamos ver como ele é lá em Hogwarts...-disse Gabi entediada.  
-Mas Gabi...-tentou argumentar Leti.  
-Chega gurias! Não quero mais falar disso...por favor...Vamos descer?-disse ela se levantando.  
-Ta né...-deu-se por vencida Alice e se levantou, as garotas saíram do quarto e desceram para sala e lá encontraram Os marotos, Mike e Frank junto com os pais de Thiago sentados, quando elas desceram sobre a escada o pai de Thiago disse:  
-Que bom que desceram queridas...Vamos?  
-Sim...Mas as nossas coisas ficaram lá em cima Tio Joe...-Falou Leti, e Joe sorriu e acenou a varinha e as malas das meninas vieram.  
-Agora estão aqui...-disse ele gentilmente sorrindo.  
-Vamos?-perguntou sorrindo Sarah, no que todos concordaram, eles foram no mesmo carro da última vez...A viagem foi tranqüila, chegaram na estação King's Cross, onde se despediram:  
-Thiago, não quero ver nada de corujas de Hogwarts informando das suas palhaçadas viu?-disse superprotetora a mãe dele o abraçando.  
-Ah mãe...O que seria de mim sem as minhas palhaçadas que nem a senhora diz?  
-O senhor me entendeu muito bem...-disse ela sorrindo.  
-Ta bom, vou ver o que posso fazer...Mas não te garanto nada...-disse ele maroto.  
A mãe de Thigo sorriu e foi abraçando cada um e dando as suas recomendações do tipo _"Come direito, não se esquece das tarefas..." _e assim ia, Joe apenas deu um abraço em cada um e falou para Sirius:  
-Semana que vem eu irei te buscar para o testamento do seu tio Alphardo...  
-Sim...Agora nós temos que subir!-disse Sirius reparando que só faltava cinco minutos pro expresso Hogwarts sair, no que todos concordaram e subiram junto com ele.  
-Nossa ta tudo cheio essas cabines!-exclamou Alice, olhando uma cabine dentro.  
-Essa não!-exclamou Mike que estava logo mais a frente que os outros, que adiantaram o passo e entraram dentro da cabine.  
-Aii aii...-suspirou Lily olhando pela janela da cabine.  
-O que foi Lily?-perguntou Remo  
-Eu tava aqui pensando...-respondeu ela com um tom sonhador.  
-Um beijo pelo seu pensamento...-disse Thiago sorrindo.  
-Fechado...Bom eu tava aqui pensando...De como é bom ter vocês como amigos, que esse Natal pra mim foi simplesmente perfeito...-disse ela olhando para o Thiago.  
-Tu tem razão Lils...-falou Aninha, que olhou para Remo e o deu um selinho, enquanto isso Thiago fazia a sua parte do acordo...  
-Sirius do que o pai do Thiago tava falando ali na despedida?-perguntou Leti.  
-A é eu não tinha falado pra vocês gurias, eu acho que de vocês só a Lily sabia...Meu tio Alphardo morreu...-falou ele despreocupado.  
-E tu fala assim nessa naturalidade?-perguntou Alice surpresa.  
-Sim...Ta o velho era legal e tudo, mas eu acho que ele só me deixou essa herança, porque era o único da minha família que não dava a opinião nessas coisas ai do Voldemort e sangue-puro, então eu nunca soube a opinião dele por eu ter saído de casa e tals...Posso até ta sentindo um pouco da morte dele, mas nunca fui próximo dele...Se é que me entendem...  
- Não eu não te entendo né...Mas faze o que? Como ele morreu?-perguntou Mike.  
-Ninguém sabe...Ele apenas apareceu morto na casa dele sentado no sofá, tão com suspeitas de que ele foi envenenado...  
-Ele mora sozinho?-foi à vez de Leti perguntar.  
-Sim, ele pelo o que a minha _"amada" _mãe disse era muito distraído, e já perdeu uns vinte elfos domésticos, por que ele deu uma roupa pra eles sem querer...Não duvido que vez isso com o último e estava sozinho...  
-Que estranho...-comentou Lily.  
-Eu também achei, não duvido nada que tenha sido alguém da minha família e...-mas antes que Sirius acabar a porta da cabine se abre e mostra Malfoy e uma Kitu Chang agarrada a ele.  
-Olha se não é o grupo maravilha de Hogwarts...-disse ele debochado, no que todos riram até a esganiçada da Chang.  
-Olha se não é o protótipo de veela e a Maria-Fama?-falou Sirius no mesmo tom de deboche que Malfoy.  
-Protótipo de veela? Não poderia ser mais criativo Black?-falou Malfoy.  
-Não, não gosto de gastar minha criatividade com coisas inúteis que nem tu...Alias nem sei porque to falando contigo.-disse Sirius despreocupado no que todos riram, lógico menos o grupo de sonserinos.  
-Você se acha esperto né Black?-perguntou Malfoy tentando ser sarcástico, já tirando a sua varinha das vestes.  
-Eu não me acho esperto, eu _SOU_ esperto...Você sabe a diferença de achar e ser Malfoy?-respondeu Sirius também se levantando e pegando sua varinha.  
- Ainda não descobri...Por que você não me mostra...-respondeu Malfoy.-_...Estupefaça.__  
__- Protejo_ - se protegeu Sirius-...Ora Malfoy é só isso que tu sabe fazer?-debochou Sirius.  
-_ Impedimenta - Bradou Malfoy.__  
__- Protejo_ – se defendeu Sirius.-_ Expelliarmus._- Sirius foi extremamente rápido e conseguiu desarmar Malfoy, esse que com o impacto do feitiço caiu desacordado nos braços de Crabble, nisso Kitu se virou e exclamou:  
- Ora seu...-ela ia tirando a varinha das vestes quando Lily se levantou e disse:  
- Ah você não vai fazer nada não..._Incarcerous_...-Cordas voaram pelo ar como grossas cobras, enrolando-se firmemente no tronco de Kitu Chang e prendendo seus braços que soltou um grito de fúria bastante alto para chamar a atenção de um monitor-chefe da Grifinória:  
-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-perguntou ele assustado ao ver Malfoy desmaiado, Kitu amarrada, os sonserinos que estavam com eles preocupados e enquanto isso Os marotos, Mike, Leti, Alice, Frank, Gabi, Aninha e Lily gargalhando.  
-_E...Ele...Eles...Nos...Nos...Provocara...Provocaram!_-disse Lily entre um riso e outro.  
- Srta Evans quem de vocês fez isso?-continuou ele.  
-_E...Eu..._-disse ela, rindo.  
-_E eu...Tam...Também..._-levantou a mão Sirius.  
-Detenção para os dois! O horário eu passarei amanhã!  
_-Ta...Ta...Bom..._-respondeu Sirius.  
-E vocês tratem de tirar seus amiguinhos daqui!-disse o monitor se referindo a Kitu e Malfoy, no que Crabble e Goyle e o resto da turma obedeceu imediatamente.-E quanto a vocês dois, sem mais bagunça!  
-Sim senhor monitor!-falou Sirius já recuperado do ataque de risadas, levando a mão à cabeça como se fosse um soldado, no que todos riram novamente da careta que ele fez ao fazer isso, quando o monitor saiu e eles se acalmaram e sentaram-se novamente e começaram a conversar de assuntos que foram de quadribol até de que cor iam pintar a gata do Filch, e assim chegaram a Hogwarts, pegaram seus barcos e entraram na querida e amada escola, la foram recebidos pelos professores que estavam radiantes na mesa do salão principal ao ver todos os alunos de volta.  
- Caros alunos, eu estou feliz ao vê-los de volta!-começou Dumbledore sorrindo.- Hogwarts vazia e sem todos vocês não é a mesma, agora de acordo com o que eu fiquei sabendo o primeiro jogo do campeonato de quadribol será na semana que vem, infelizmente terei que transferir para daqui a um mês...-vários protestos de alunos puderam ser ouvidos, no que Dumbledore foi interrompido.-...De acordo com a professora Hooch, o melhor tempo de quadribol será nesses dias e alem do mais os times irão poder treinar mais... Agora...Mudando de assunto, eu acho que todos já ouviram sobre um bruxo das trevas que esta se erguendo cada vez mais, Voldemort é o nome dele, de acordo com o que eu sei os ataques estão cada vez mais constantes...- ao falar isso alunos começaram a murmurar sobre o que o diretor disse.-...Mas não deixaremos nos abater por causa disso, eu peço a todos que continuem suas vidas e que se preparem para qualquer ocasião que poderá acontecer...-Dumbledore abriu um sorriso, e um brilho entre seus oclinhos meia lua...- Agora só tenho a acrescentar cinco palavras:..._Rabugento, babão, bobão e atacar!_  
Ao terminar sob os risos dos alunos, Dumbledore bateu palmas e a comida apareceu na mesa dos alunos, todos comeram calmamente rindo e foram para os seus salões comunais.  
- E ai Lily ta gostando do livro?- perguntou Thiago a namorada que estava indo se sentar ao seu lado, com o livro em suas mãos.  
-To amando! Cada história fofa...-respondeu ela.  
-Que livro é?-perguntou Aninha curiosa.  
- É um livro de contos trouxas, que nunca foram publicados, super românticos!  
- Nossa eu amo livros assim! Posso dar uma olhada?- perguntou Alice interessada.. 


	18. Volta a Hogwarts 2

**Capitulo 18- Continuação...À volta a Hogwarts**

...- Nossa eu amo livros assim! Posso dar uma olhada?- perguntou Alice interessada.  
-Claro que pode!-disse Lily se levantando e passando o livro para Alice que começou a abrir ele.  
-Lily quando o Thiago te deu pra ler esse livro?-perguntou Alice olhando por livro.  
-O Thi me deu no dia que o Remo e a Ana começaram a namorar e eu comecei a ler na cachoeira...-disse ela despreocupada.  
-Nossa...Você come os livros...Olha só a grossura disso e tu já ta no final...  
-Ah...Sei lá...Quando o livro me interessa eu vou lendo e não consigo parar...Meu sonho é ter um livro bom e infinito...Com certeza tem...Mas...Por enquanto me contento lendo vários...  
- Gente o que vocês acharam da mudança do dia do quadribol?-perguntou Mike mudando de assunto.  
- Ai tem coisa...Mas deixa ne...Vai ser melhor para eu prepara o time...O Malfoy com certeza vai jogar sujo...  
- Sim depois de hoje...Lily como é o nome do feitiço que tu jogou na Chang?-perguntou Sirius com um sorriso.  
-A...É Incarcerous...Eu vi uma vez o professor de Criaturas Mágicas usar com um trestálio...  
-Mas como se a gente nem estudo direito isso, quer dizer a gente vai começar a estudar eles essa semana...E como você sabia que era um trestálio?-perguntou interessado Remo.  
-Ah...Sei lá...Foi no ano passado...Eu vi o professor não o Trestálio...Como eu não vi a morte de perto ainda eu não pude ver ele...Mas só podia ser um ou não?- falou Lily meio incerta...  
-Eu nunca vou querer ver um...que horror deve ser...-comentou Alice.  
-Nem eu...-disse Sirius meio triste...  
-Gente vamos mudar de assunto?- pediu Gabi.  
Um silêncio reinou entre eles ate Mike comentar:  
-Vocês sabiam que o professor de adivinhação vai se _"aposentar"_...-disse ele fazendo aspas com o aposentar.  
-Como assim..._"Aposentar"_?-perguntou Gabi debochada repetindo o mesmo gesto do amigo.  
- Ele previu que vai morrer...Em breve...-respondeu ele sorrindo.  
-Hahahahaha...-riram todos.  
-Os marotos estão muito quietos...-comentou Pedro.  
-Pior nós temos que aprontar alguma coisa...-disse Sirius.  
-Que tal pendura o Filch de cabeça para baixo no salão principal?-sugeriu Pedro.  
-Rabicho...Come...é o melhor que tu faz...Deixa que as idéias são comigo...-falou Sirius dando uma rosca que estava lá para ele, no que todo mundo riu.  
-Que tal nós dá um pouco de cor para Madame Nor-r-r-ra?-perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.  
- Tem que ser uma cor berrante...-comentou Gabi.  
- Que tal pinta ela de rosa pink?-sugeriu Aninha.  
-É uma boa...É uma boa...Nossa já são onze horas...-falou Remo olhando pro relógio que havia na parede/  
-Nossa gente, amanhã gente tem aula...-disse Alice levantando com o livro na mão indo a direção a escada  
-Eu vou dormir...-falou Aninha.  
-Nós também vamos com vocês...-Gabi e Lily se levantando e indo a direção as escadas, mas antes de subiram disseram:  
-Boa noite meninos...  
-Boa noite...  
-Eu vou subir também...Amanhã quero acorda cedo pra vê a Leti...Falou...-disse Mike subindo deixando só os Marotos e Frank sentados nos sofás.  
_Enquanto isso no quarto..._  
-Lily tu percebeu que só falta duas paginas pra ti acaba o livro?-perguntou Ali.  
-Sério?-pediu Lily indo conferir no livro.-...Nossa eu não tinha nem percebido...Que pena...O livro é tão bom...Pêra ai...Porque tu não me disse lá embaixo isso?  
-Porque você ia pegar o livro e acabar ele como você ta fazendo agora!-respondeu Ali, e Lily corou ao ver que começado a ler a penúltima página.- E também você não ia poder ir lá embaixo devolver o livro pro Thiago!-Alice pisca maliciosamente.  
-Ta bom! Essa passa...-disse Lily com um sorriso, e se sentou e começou ler o livro, _10 minutos depois..._  
-Vai lá embaixo devolver pra ele agora! Antes que seja tarde demais!-exclamou Alice quase empurrando Lily pra fora do quarto.  
-Ta bom...  
Lily silenciosamente ia descendo as escadas com medo de acordar alguma menina do quarto mais antes de chegar ela pára pra ouvir a conversa dos marotos sem ser vista:  
-Ainda bem que o Frank já foi dormi...-era a voz de Pedro.  
-O que vocês vão aprontar?-pediu Remo.  
-Nós vamos pintar a gata do Filch mesmo...-disse Sirius.  
-Mas vocês vão acabar perdendo muitos pontos pra Grifinória!-exclamou Remo.  
- Ah Remo! Por favor! A gente sempre recupera isso nas aulas de DCAT então nem se estressa!  
-Ta né...Como que ta tu e a Lily Thiago?-pediu Remo mudando de assunto.  
-Ta perfeito...Eu nunca senti isso por uma garota...  
-E só de pensa que isso começo numa aposta...-comentou Rabicho e Lily meio que congelou...Será que...?  
-É mesmo a aposta Pontas! Tu ganho né?-disse Sirius.- Eu vou lá pegar os sapos de chocolates pra te dar.  
-Sirius eu não...-Mas antes de Thiago acabar a frase, um livro havia caído das escadas, ele foi até lá o ajuntou e reconheceu o livro e falou preocupado:  
_-Lily..._

N/A Pêra ai gente...autora levanta da cadeira e volta um tempinho depois com um óculos  
Vcs não vão bater numa pessoa com óculos ne?  
preocupada  
Gente com o Thiago e a Lily junto sem nenhuns obstáculos pra eles poderem ficar juntos naum ia te tanta graça!  
A fic vai ficar interessante agora!  
eu juro!


	19. Pensamentos de Lily Evans

"_Pensamentos de Lily Evans escritos em um papel":__  
__"Porque eu to fazendo isso? Ah porque eu preciso desabafar... Minhas amigas... Não me sinto muito bem falando disso com elas... Não que elas não sejam confiáveis, sou eu que não quero expor isso pra elas".__  
__Será que eu sempre fui uma aposta pro Thiago? Ele nunca ficou comigo pelo que eu sou...?__  
__Aff...(comecei essa mania agora de falar aff... Essa noite esta sendo ma das piores da minha vida, então essa palavra será usada muito nesse "pequeno" desabafo...).__  
__Acabei de sonhar com dois homens conversando encapuzados, eu tenho a impressão que já conhecia esse sonho...Mas não tenho muita certeza.__  
__Essa ta sendo uma das minhas piores noites desde a morte dos meus tios, primeiro descubro que eu era uma aposta, subo correndo para o meu quarto minhas amigas me ouvem chorando e me perguntam o que foi e a única coisa que consigo fazer é continuar e pedir pra elas me deixarem em paz. Se ficaram bravas eu não sei, pois apenas vesti meu pijama e fui para baixo das cobertas, depois vem esse sonho que me acorda as quatro da manhã e eu to escrevendo em um simples papel para desabafar.__  
__A minha vida em um minuto estava perfeita e de repente tudo isso acaba...__  
__Nem sempre a nossa vida pode ser que nem queremos...Porque? Ah, isso já é uma das minhas perguntas que nem eu e nem Merlin consegue responder...__  
__Acabei de me lembrar de uma poesia que eu vi no livro do Thiago...Que, aliás, eu deixei lá embaixo...:_  
**_"Sem te ver,_****_  
_****_Sem te ouvir,_****_  
_****_Sem te ter_****_  
_****_Mas mesmo assim como te quis sempre_****_  
_****_E quero ainda_****_  
_****_E tanto_****_  
_****_E quanto o infinito_****_  
_****_Os meus sonhos_****_  
_****_Tornaram-se mitos arquivados_****_  
_****_Mas guardo que virás_****_  
_****_Entre qualquer dia_****_  
_****_E qualquer noite_****_  
_****_Trazendo o enredo_****_  
_****_Pro meu sonho_****_  
_****_Trazendo a tua presença_****_  
_****_E minha vida!"._**

_Às vezes minha vida pode ser resumida em apenas uma musica, uma poesia, uma frase...__  
__Tenho que ir dormir...Amanhã será o dia mais longo da minha vida..."_  
De manhã às sete horas Alice resolve acordar Lily e tentar conversar com ela...  
-Lily...-cutucava delicadamente ela para acorda-la.  
-Hm...Que?-pediu Lily que ao se virar para Alice mostrou sua cara de choro.  
-Porque você veio chorando ontem...?-perguntou ela cada vez mais intrigada e agora graças à cara inchada por causa do choro.  
-Ah...Isso...-disse ela e pequenas lagrimas brotaram de seus delicados olhos.-...O Thi...O Thiago me apostou com...Com o Sirius...Ele não se aproximou de mim por outra coisa...Sei lá me magoou muito isso!  
-Não acredito!-falou Alice que num impulso abraçou Lily com carinho.  
-Eu não quero fala muito disso...Não vou mais ficar chorando...Agora são estudos pra ser alguém na vida...Vou tomar banho...  
-Tá bom...-ao Alice dizer isso Lily já estava se levantando e foi para o banho, nesse banho ela penso em tudo o que aonteceu de novo junto com Os Pensamentos de Lily Evans que ela havia escrito até que se lembrou de uma musica que ela amava...

_Mas é claro que o sol__  
__Vai voltar amanhã__  
__Mais uma vez, eu sei__  
__Escuridão já vi pior__  
__De endoidecer gente sã__  
__Espera que o sol já vem___

_Tem gente que está do mesmo lado que você__  
__Mas deveria estar do lado de lá__  
__Tem gente que machuca os outros__  
__Tem gente que não sabe amar__  
__Tem gente enganando a gente__  
__Veja nossa vida como está__  
__Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende__  
__Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar__  
__Confie em si mesmo__  
__Quem acredita sempre alcança___

_Mas é claro que o sol__  
__Vai voltar amanhã__  
__Mais uma vez, eu sei__  
__Escuridão já vi pior__  
__De endoidecer gente sã__  
__Espera que o sol já vem___

_Nunca deixe que lhe digam__  
__Que não vale a pena Acreditar no sonho que se tem__  
__Ou que seus planos nunca vão dar certo__  
__Ou que você nunca vai ser alguém__  
__Tem gente que machuca os outros__  
__Tem gente que não sabe amar__  
__Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende__  
__Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar__  
__Confie em si mesmo__  
__Quem acredita sempre alcança_

A vida irá continuar...Não irá se esconder para sempre...Isso foi o que Lily decidiu fazer...

N/A Oiiiieee \o/  
Bom vcs devem ta pensando no tamanhoooo desse capituloo!  
foii mal!  
o proximo sera mto maior!  
piscando  
Bom a Poesia eh de _Lucia Peixoto do livro Versos e Vida_  
a musica eh do Renato Russo, Mais uma vez!  
o porque que eu botei essa musica eh que eu amo eelee!  
e ate que combina um pouco com os sentimentos da Lily!


	20. Enfrentado as conseqüências

Raios de sol entravam pela cortina bege do quarto do quinto ano masculino, mas um dia estava para começar na vida dos marotos...Mas será que esse ia ser perfeito que nem os outros?  
Com esses pensamentos Thiago se revirava na cama com preguiça de levantar, olhou para os lados e viu todos dormindo até Remo que era o primeiro a levantar, ele lentamente se levantou e se lembrou o porque de sua angustia de acordar cedo..._"Lily..."_.  
Rapidamente se levantou e foi para o banheiro (N/A eu botei que o banheiro é no quarto eu nunca soube onde era através dos livros...pensativa) para tomar um bom banho e acordar os marotos, seus pensamentos agora estavam a mil, _"será que Lily ficou brava?"_, logo que acabou o banho ele se vestiu e resolveu acordar o pessoal.  
Um tempo depois os marotos desceram enquanto os outros estavam tomando banho lá em cima, Thiago estava ansioso até demais:  
-Para de paranóia Thiago! Ela não vai fica brava por uma coisa dessas!-exclamou Sirius.  
-Não sei não Sirius...  
-Ta tanto faz tu vai descobri agora...de acordo com uma fonte as meninas já estão no café da manhã...-falou Sirius-...Vamos? –pediu ele apontando para a saída do salão comunal.  
Os quatros seguiram em silêncio para o salão comunal e se depararam com uma cena que ta sendo quase normal em Hogwarts: Kitu Chang sendo humilhada, só que desta vez não era por Lily ou suas amigas e sim por Malfoy, eles esntraram no salão e ficaram atentos a conversa deles, Thiago pouco se importava com isso, ele queria saber onde estava a sua ruivinha.  
-...Seu grosso!-Kitu falou, ela não parecia muito abalada com as palavras dele.  
-Sou grosso com quem eu quero agora sai daqui, vai lá com as pessoas da sua laia.-disse ele se virando.  
-Ta ne...-ela balançou os ombros e foi saindo para a mesa da Corvinal quando viu as pessoas olhando para ela.- O que você tão olhando?  
-A tua cara de monga...-respondeu uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, no que todos deram risadas, Chang se sentou emburrada na mesa e olhou para a porta e viu Thiago e abriu um sorriso misterioso assim por dizer...  
-Lily...-Thiago estava atrás da garota, ela em silencio se virou para ele.  
-O que é Potter?-pediu secamente Lily.  
-Potter?-Thiago já estava incrédulo, Potter ela nunca havia o chamado assim tão friamente.- Desde quando é Potter?  
-Desde ontem quando eu descobri que era uma aposta.-ela se virou para ele e pode perceber-se a magoa em seus olhos.  
-Mas Lily, aquilo...  
-Escuta aqui Thiago, to muito magoada contigo, uma coisa que eu não gosto é ser passada para trás se você não percebeu a minha mudança foi pra você me perceber sozinho e sem a ajuda de uma aposta, pensei que tu tinha se aproximado de mim pelo que sou e não para ganhar alguma coisa...Pensei...Pensei...-ela riu sarcástica.-...Pelo jeito eu só pensei mesmo...Agora com licença tenho mais o que fazer...-ela ia se retirar da mesa quando ele a segurou delicadamente pelo braço, enquanto isso todos já estavam com a atenção voltada para o casal...(N/A como sempre ne... hehehehe)  
-Você falou agora me ouve...-ele nunca havia falado tão serio assim com ela-...Com ou sem aposta eu ia me aproximar de ti, você foi a primeira garota que me recusou na primeira, a primeira que me chamou atenção pela sua independência a primeira que amei e ainda amo...Vai dizer que tudo o que você sente por mim sumiu de um dia para o outro?  
Os olhos de Lily já estavam marejados, mas ela encarou Thiago com determinação e disse:  
-Não, não irei te dizer isso, ate porque é mentira...-um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele mas a garota continuou-...Como também não posso dizer que te perdôo...Afinal eu te perdoando não irá apagar as coisas do passado...Me da um tempo vai...-ao falar isso ela saiu com Gabi, Aninha e Alice atrás preocupadas e com um Thiago estático no meio do salão comunal, ate sentir um mão em seu ombro:  
-Ate que enfim você acabou com ela...Thi...-era Chang...  
-Olha...é melhor tu sair daqui...se não...  
-Se não o que?-perguntou ela desafiadoramente.  
-Se não...**QUER SABER? CHEGA! EU JÁ CANSEI DE VER TU CORRENDO ATRAS DE MIM E TENTAR ESTRAGAR O MEU RELACIONAMENTO COM A LILY. SE TU NÃO PERCEBEU E-U-N-Ã-O-T-E-A-M-O! QUE SACO GURIA LARGA DO MEU PEH SUA MARIA-POMO! ISSO MESMO MARIA-POMO PORQUE NÃO VAI FICA COM O DIGGORY DA LUFA-LUFA O ÚNICO APANHADOR QUE TU NÃO FICOU E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! QUE P! SE FRAGA GURIA!**...-Thiago explodiu completamente, recuperou o fôlego e terminou-...Eu te avisei pra ti sair da minha frente...tu falou, falou agora ouviu...Agora sai da minha frente antes que eu seja capaz de levantar a mão pra ti...-ele disse num fio de voz com raiva para que só Chang escutasse e se sentou na mesa bufando com Sirius e Remo no lado.  
-O show já acabou pessoal...-gritou Sirius.- E ai Pontas...qualquer coisa a gente ta aqui...  
-Ta eu não vou te dizer que te avisei porque não vai ajudar nada aqui...Mas cara...se alegra...pelo menos ela ainda te ama...  
-Eu não vou desistir dela...-Thiago estava decidido não iria decidir da ruivinha tão fácil assim...

_Você tinha um segredo__  
__E não quis me dizer__  
__E o que guardo aqui dentro__  
__São lembranças de você_

Lily resolvera se esforçar nos estudos, em menos de dois dias já se destacava entre os alunos, Thiago a cada dia tentava reconquistar o seu Lírio...Infelizmente em vão...

_Ainda chove lá fora__  
__E eu fico sem saber__  
__Se ainda lembra o meu nome__  
__E vivo por você_

Mesmo querendo tempo pra pensar Lily não passava um dia sequer sem ver o Thiago, seu coração era como se fosse estraçalhado cada vez que o cortava...O motivo de não querer perdoa-lo? _Orgulho..._

_Se foram os dias__  
__E eu sigo sem você__  
__Se foram os dias_

A cada noite, seus sonhos eram cortados por algo escuro...Sempre se repetindo o mesmo sonho...Dois homens encapuzados conversando sobre matar alguém e botar culpa num...a lógica disso? Ela estava ainda tentando descobrir...

_Estou jogando ao vento__  
__Palavras por você__  
__Depois de tanto tempo__  
__Difícil esquecer__  
__Desconstruo minha alma__  
__Não há como saber__  
__Onde estão as respostas__  
__Que existem em você_

Thiago? Se não fosse seus amigos agora...ele não passaria de uma pessoa triste e infeliz...Marotices diminuíram, notas também, preocupação com seu pai por causa dos comensais aumentaram a cada dia ele estava melhor...e principalmente a saudade de sua linda ruivinha...

E eu sigo sem você  
Se foram os dias

"Porque faze aquela aposta besta?" Isso era a pergunta que mais martelava na cabeça de Thiago...Mas agora não podia chorar pelo leite derramado...Uma única coisa na vida dele se acertou depois do dia que falou com Lily no salão comunal...Kitu Chang havia tomado o famoso _"se-fragol"_ e parou de importuna-lo...

_Deixa chover...__  
__Eieeee..._

Nenhuma garota...Por mais que elas tentassem...O interessariam e conseguiam fica com ele...Só a Lily...

_Se foram os dias__  
__E eu sigo sem você__  
__Se foram os dias__  
__Se foram..._

O dia da repartição de bens do tio de Sirius chegou, Lily e Gabi estavam com pressentimento ruim...o que será que ia acontecer?

N/A Aeeeeeeeee!  
Capitulo 20 \o/  
eu Gabinha to ake postando com a poia da minha mana de corasaum e escalada Lily!  
sorrindo  
Lily: Poia e escaladaaa? que coisa feiz Gabi! naum reparem nessa louca!

Gabinha: louca naum feliz! Gente inspirasaum do capitulo grasa a ...

Lily: grasas a lily com certeza! liily sorri convencida essa dai aponta pra Gabinha nem pra me agradecer...

Gabinha: continuando...Gabi olha pra lily com um olhar reprovador esse capitulos grasas a convencida da minha maninha gabi pensando: que ta andando muito com o Tiago...aff... e tbm a Doydy que naum deixou eu matar a minha inspirasaum...olhar maligno

Lily:emburrada obrigada pela parte que me toca maninha...Mostrando a lingua

Gabinha: Gente agora vamos aos creditos do capitulo:

Musica do Reação Em Cadeia - Os Dias  
achei ela perfeita pra bota aqui!  
\o/ _PS: ideia da Lily...aff...by Lily_

chego ate me da pena do Thiago quando eu escrevii o capitulo! _(que nada ela eh uma sem corasaum! imagina separar os doiss!indignada)_  
Maninha obrigada pela parte que me toca...¬¬ continuando...

gente esclarecendo uma coisa...se-fragol a se mancar sabe...  
se eh que vcs me entendem _(eles naum saum burros Gabi...)_

eu sei Lily mais eh bom esclarecer...aff...¬¬


End file.
